Lady Taisho
by sirena8118
Summary: Kagome lucha por mantenerse soltera despues de enviudar a los 16 años. ¿Que pasará cuando su hermano Sesshomaru decida casarla con el Laird Taisho?
1. Laird Taisho

**Capitulo I.**

**Inglaterra año 1206**

La noticia destruirá a mi señora. Ese era el pensamiento que llevaba el mayordomo de Barón Naraku Williamson.

Una carta había llegado al enorme castillo y antes de que el Rey Juan viniera a dar personalmente la notica el debía prepararla… era su deber.

El mayordomo correteo por todos los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada de la capilla, donde al abrir las puertas encontró a su señora arrodillada frente al enorme crucifijo de madera.

Si, debía decírselo el mismo, a la gentil señora lo antes posible. El mayordomo era muy consciente de su deber y aunque estaba ansioso por terminar con ello de una vez arrastro los pies como si caminara entre el lodo. El criado soltó un suspiro y llamó la atención de su señora que lo miro por sobre su hombro, se hiso la señal de la cruz y se levantó para recibirlo.

-¿Kemett a que se debe la interrupción a mis oraciones?- pregunto la señora con su voz susurrante y los ojos clavados en el suelo.

-Mi señora Kagome, el barón Naraku a muerto- dijo con vez segura mirándola fijamente. El sacerdote Mushin que entraba en ese momento a la capilla soltó una exclamación.

-Buen Dios del cielo, no puede ser-

-Es verdad padre, ha legado esta carta firmada por el Rey Juan, el vendrá personalmente a dar la noticia pero quise preparar a la señora primero-

El sacerdote unió sus manos y levó una plegaria por el alma del barón.

En el rostro de la señora no hubo reacción alguna y ambos se preocuparon por ella.

-Mi querida niña, su esposo no volverá a casa- dijo el sacerdote amablemente tomándola de la mano.

De pronto los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas y el padre Mushin dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio: ella había comprendido.

-No, no pude ser verdad, Kemett me estás jugando una broma- la joven lo miró con ojos rojos- ¿Quién dijo esa mentira?-

-Mi señora el Rey Juan envió esta carta, es verdad, juro por Dios que es verdad- El mayordomo le entregó la carta y la joven la leyó con ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Que Dios se apiade de su alma- susurró la joven y fue directo al altar uniendo sus manos en forma de plegaria- denme sola debo orar por su alma-

Ambos hombres asintieron con la cabeza y la dejaron orar en paz.

-Oh Dios mío mi esposo está muerto. Gracias Dios. Gracias- murmuró y su rostro se lleno de paz y alivio.

**Escocia año 1207.**

Era evidente que el Barón Higurashi quería morir y el Laird le daría el gusto.

A través de una intrincada selva de rumores el Laird Taisho oyó decir que el barón Sesshomaru Sanders esta cerca del último tramo para entrar al territorio Taisho. El inglés no era un extraño, de hecho había luchado junto a Taisho en una fuerte batalla contra los infieles ingleses que se apoderaron de las tierras de los Wolfs. Después de esa batalla Taisho se convirtió en el Laird. En el jefe tanto de sus propios seguidores como del clan de los Wolfs; en ese carácter, decidió permitir que Sesshomaru se quedara el tiempo suficiente para recobrarse de las heridas que recibió en batalla. Taisho consideró que había sido muy considerado, demasiado generoso y por buenas razones. Por más que el barón Sesshomaru lo exasperara, reconocía que durante la batalla le salvó la vida. El Laird era un hombre orgulloso: le resultaba difícil, casi imposible agradecer con palabras y, en consecuencia para demostrarle cuanto apreciaba que lo hubiese salvado, Taisho no dejó que Sesshomaru muriera desangrado. No había entre ellos nadie con experiencia para curar y fue el mismo Taisho quien lo cuido y limpio sus heridas hasta que estuviera a salvo.

-Taisho si alimentas a un lobo volverá cada vez que huela la comida- La mano derecha de Taisho, un joven de tés blanca, cabellos negros y ojos azulados llamado Miroku fue el que hizo el comentario desdeñoso, pero el brillo en sus ojos mostraba que la llegada del Barón le divertía.

-¿Lo mataras?

Taisho pensó un momento antes de responder.

-Quizás- imprimió a su voz un tono deliberadamente despreocupado.

Miroku no contuvo las ganas de reír. – Pues ese Barón debe ser valiente para venir hasta aquí.

-Valiente no- corrigió Taisho- Tonto.

-Señor, está subiendo la última colina y lleva puesto tu manto – anunció a gritos Kouga el mayor de los guerreros del Clan Wolfs mientras entraba pavoneándose por la puerta.

-¿Quieres que lo traiga adentro?- preguntó Miroku.

-¿Adentro? – resopló Kouga- Miroku, estamos más afuera que adentro. El techo se incendió y solo quedan en pies tres de las cuatro paredes. Yo diría que estamos fuera.

-El inglés hizo esto- le recordó Miroku a su Laird- Sesshomaru…

-Él vino aquí para librar al feudo de los Wolfs- le recordó Taisho- Sesshomaru no participó en la destrucción.

-Aun así es un inglés.

-No me he olvidado de ello- se apartó de la repisa de la chimenea en donde estaba apoyado, murmuró un juramento cuando un trozo de madera cayó con fuerza sobre el suelo y salió fuera. Kouga y Miroku se miraron por un momento y lo siguieron situándose a ambos lados de su líder al pie de la escalera.

Taisho sobrepasaba a sus soldados. Era un hombre alto, de aspecto y temperamento feroz, cabellos largos de color castaño oscuro cayéndole a su espalda y ojos tan claros con una tonalidad dorada. Parecía un demonio de pie con las piernas separadas, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con el entrecejo sombrío.

En cuanto su caballo llegó a la cina de la colina, Sesshomaru divisó al Laird: Taisho parecía furioso. Sesshomaru recordó que eso era habitual en él, pero esta vez el semblante era hostil como para hacer vacilar al Barón. "Debo estar loco" murmuró para sí. Suspiró y soltó un agudo silbido a modo de saludo. Por las dudas sonrió y alzó el puño al aire.

A Taisho no le impresionaron los modales del Barón. Esperó hasta que Sesshomaru llegara al centro del patio y alzó la mano en señal de que se detuviese.

-Barón, creí haber sido muy claro: te dije que no volvieras aquí.

-Si, en efecto, me dijiste que no regresara- admitió Sesshomaru- lo recuerdo.

-¿También recuerdas que dije que te mataría si volvías a mis tierras?

Sesshomaru asintió.

-Tengo buena memoria para los detalles, Taisho: recuerdo tu amenaza.

-Entonces me estas desafiando- gruño el Laird.

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros.

Taisho quedó confundido ¿se estaba burlando? ¿Era un idiota?

-Sesshomaru quítate el manto con los colores de los Taisho, no quiero que se manche de sangre al matarte.- su voz era furiosa.

-Si Taisho, el manto es tuyo pero estas tierras ahora pertenecen a mi hermana- le advirtió Sesshomaru.

El entrecejo de Taisho se profundizó: no le agradó oír la verdad. Dio un paso adelante y sacó su espada.

-Demonios Inuyasha- murmuró Sesshomaru- contigo nada resulta fácil.

No esperaba una respuesta y no la obtuvo así que se quitó el manto que llevaba sobre el hombro y lo arrojó sobre el caballo. Uno de los guerreros Wolfs apartó rápidamente el caballo.

-El que destruyó este feudo y a la mitad del Clan Wolfs fue tu cuñado- vociferó Inuyasha- y ya estoy harto de tu presencia.

Los dos gigantes de midieron con la mirada. Sesshomaru sacudió la cabeza.

-Pongamos las cosas en su lugar Taisho: el que envió a ese infiel de Hakum fue el esposo de mi hermana Naraku pero ahora que murió y mi hermana está libre de su control me envió aquí para que librara estas tierras de los vasallos traidores. Mi hermana es dueña de este feudo, Taisho, te guste o no.

Ambos se pusieron furiosos y se lanzaron en uno contra el otro como dos demonios.

Tanto los guerreros de Taisho como los soldados Wolfs estaban entusiasmados por el espectáculo. De pronto Inuyasha giró tropezando al barón el cual rodó hacia atrás peor levantándose con la velocidad de un gato para que el Laird no se aprovechara.

-No eres nada hospitalario- jadeó el barón.

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Sesshomaru mi curiosidad te salvó la vida- afirmó Inuyasha.

-Taisho, te guste o no estaremos emparentados- a Inuyasha le costó un rato comprender esta afirmación.

-Dime ¿Cómo podría ser eso?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Seremos cuñados.

Taisho no trató de ocultar su asombro.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?

Sesshomaru rió e hizo a un lado su espada.

-Taisho, parece que te hubieras tragado tu espada.

-No me casaré con una inglesa- Inuyasha parecía horrorizado. Además estaba sin aliento.

-Sí, te casaras con mi hermana.

-Estás completamente loco, no me casaré con la ex mujer de Naraku.

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza.

-Si no te casas con ella, el Rey Juan la dará al Barón Tsukumo. Y es un hijo de perra- agregó en tono alegre- Y si así sucediera, que Dios te ayude, Taisho. Tsukumo reclamará estas tierras y será una batalla peor que la de hace un tiempo.

Taisho no se inmutó.

-Es probable que pienses: Matare a todos esos hombres.

-Si, seguro lo haré- afirmó Taisho.

-Bien, entonces Tsukumo enviará aun mas hombres y todos tus soldados irán muriendo. ¿Cuántos Taisho y Wolfs morirán esta vez? Mira a tu alrededor y recuerda las pérdidas que hubieron cuando peleamos por estas tierras. Todos estos hombres dependen de ti ahora, eres su Laird. Si te casas con Kagome las tierras legalmente serán tuyas y el rey Juan te dejará en paz.

-¿El Rey aprueba esta unión?

-Así es- respondió Sesshomaru- no sé el porqué, Lo único que quiere es que Kagome salga de Inglaterra: lo dijo en varias ocasiones. Está impaciente porque se realice este matrimonio y aceptó darte las tierras el día de la boda. Yo recibiré el título de propiedad de mi hermana en Inglaterra y los traeré aquí.

-¿Qué hizo esa mujer para que el Rey no la quiera en Inglaterra?-

-No lo sé. El Rey está empeñado en casarla con Tsukumo así que le plantee la posibilidad de que tú fueras su marido, ya que Kagome rechazó a Tsukumo…

-¿Cómo?-

- Si lo rechazó además exigió la anulación de su matrimonio, ella teme que Naraku aun viva.

-¿Quién es testigo de la muerte de Naraku?

-El testigo fue Tsukumo. – Inuyasha se reservó toda esa información.

-¿Por qué me prefieres a mí que al Inglés?

-Porque Tsukumo es un monstruo, y no puedo soportar que mi hermana esté en sus garras. Tú eras el menor de dos males. Yo se que la tratarás bien… si ella te acepta.

-¿Qué clase de tonterías dices? La decisión no está en manos de tu hermana.

-Me temo que si- repuso Sesshomaru- primero, Kagome tiene que conocerte, y luego decidirá. Era lo mejor que yo podía hacer. En realidad, si Kagome pudiese continuar entregándole al Rey las monedas que le exige para permanecer soltera, lo haría. Al menos, es lo que ella cree, pero yo sé que no es así. De cualquier modo el Rey Juan la obligará a casarse.

-Vuestro Rey es un hombre ambicioso- dijo Taisho – ¿o es acaso este un castigo destinado a forzar la decisión de tu hermana?

-No- negó Sesshomaru- El Rey puede forzar a las viudas de sus terratenientes a volver a casarse. Si deciden permanecer libres o ellas mismas eligen esposos deben pagar una suma adecuada.

-Dijiste que ya habías pagado ¿piensas que Kagome me aceptará?

Sesshomaru asintió.

-Mi hermana no sabes que pagué y te rogaría que cuando la conozcas no se lo digas.

Inuyasha le dio la espalda para entrar al castillo y Sesshomaru lo siguió.

-Debo pensar en tu propuesta- anunció el Laird- la idea de casarme con una inglesa me resulta difícil de digerir y sumando que es tu hermana…- Inuyasha suspiró.

Sesshomaru supo que intentaba ofenderlo pero lo ignoró. Tal vez Inuyasha fuera un hombre de modales hoscos pero era valiente y honorable.

-Antes de decidirte, hay una cosa que tienes que tomar en cuenta- dijo Sesshomaru

-¿De qué se trata?

- Mi hermana es estéril.

Taisho asintió, indicando que había oído, pero no hizo ningún comentario durante unos momentos.

-Yo ya tengo un hijo.

-¿Te refieres a Shipoo?

-Si, por supuesto.

-Oí decir que había al menos tres hombres que podrían ser el padre.

-Es cierto- replicó Taisho- la madre era acompañante de campamento y no pudo decir quién era el padre de Shipoo. Murió al dar a luz al niño, yo lo reconocí como propio.

-¿Algún otro lo reclamó como suyo?

-No.

-Kagome no puede darte hijos ¿en el futuro no tendrá importancia que Shipoo sea Ilegitimo?

-No me importa, recuerda que yo también soy ilegitimo.

-Serás muy afortunado si Kagome decide casarse contigo.

Taisho movió la cabeza.

-Yo quiero lo que por derecho me pertenece. Si apoderarme de las tierras significa casarme con esa arpía, lo haré.

-¿Por qué dices que es una arpía?- preguntó Sesshomaru confundido.

-Me distes varios indicios del carácter de tu hermana- respondió Inuyasha- es obvio que es una mujer obstinada, pues se negó a confiar en su hermano cuando le preguntó qué información tenía en contra del Rey. Necesita a un hombre que la controle. Sesshomaru, no te sorprendas esas fueron tus propias palabras. Y por ultimo estéril, ja que ¡atractiva!

-Si es atractiva.

Inuyasha se burló:

-No me regocija mi futuro como marido pero tienes razón: la trataré con gentileza. Supongo que encontraremos el modo de molestarnos el uno al otro.

Inuyasha tomó dos copas y las lleno de vino. Brindaron y tomaron de un solo golpe su contenido.

-Necesito que partas ya, quiero que traigas a tu hermana cuanto antes.

-Pero Taisho, acabo de llegar.

-Harás lo que te ordene Sesshomaru- dijo Taisho.

Sesshomaru se rindió y entonces Taisho cambió de tema.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo casada?

-Tres años. Aunque mi hermana hubiese preferido permanecer soltera- dijo Sesshomaru- pero el Rey Juan no le importan las preferencias de Kagome. En Londres la tiene bajo llave. Solo me permiten un momento para verla.

El gigantesco Galgo ruso de Taisho apareció en ese momento atrapando la atención de Sesshomaru. Era una bestia tan feroz como su amo ya que gruñía fuertemente.

-Oh por Dios Taisho, esconde esa bestia antes de que traiga a mi hermana. De lo contrario al primer vistazo de este animal Kagome huira de aquí.

Inuyasha rió estruendosamente.

-Sesshomaru ella no huira de mí, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Kagome me aceptará.

**Aqui vuelvo con esta nueva historia, espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar como las dos anteriores... espero que les guste... Me base en un libro de JULIE GARWOOD... Disfrutenlos... Dejen Review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaa de verdad agradezco mucho que les guste esta historia… de verdad cuando leí el libro me pareció magnifica y bueno hora que intento seguir su secuencia y complementar a los personajes con los caracteres de Inuyasha y Kagome pues me parece fascinante… espero que les gusta este capi y que sigan dejando Review ya que me alientan a seguir adelante con mis historias… **

**Capítulo II**

-No lo quiero, Sesshomaru. Debes de estar loco si imaginas que puedo pensar siquiera en convertirme en su esposa.

-Kagome, a veces las apariencias engañan- replicó el hermano. Espera hasta que estemos más cerca y sin duda percibirás la bondad de sus ojos. Taisho te tratará bien.

Kagome negó con la cabeza. Las manos le temblaban tanto que dejó caer las riendas del caballo. Las sujetó con fuerza y trató de no lanzar una exclamación al ver al enorme guerrero y al animal de aspecto monstruoso que estaba tendido junto al hombre.

Al acercarse el animal comenzó a gruñir. Al parecer no era bien recibida. Y Kagome estaba aterrada.

-Sesshomaru ¿de qué color son sus ojos?-

El hermano rió

-No me he fijado en eso Kagome… los hombres no nos fijamos en esas tonterías.

-Me dijiste que era un hombre gentil de voz suave y sonrisa pronta. En este momento no sonríe. Me mentiste.

-Kagome, no mentí- replicó el Barón Sesshomaru- El me salvó la vida en dos ocasiones y se niega a reconocerlo. Es un hombre orgulloso pero honorable. No dejaría que te casaras si no creyera que sea un buen hombre.

Kagome no respondió pues le invadió el pánico al pasar la mirada del animal al hombre. Sesshomaru creyó que se desmayaría.

-Kagome, Taisho es el de la izquierda.

La broma no divirtió a Kagome.

-Es muy grande ¿no?

-No más grande que yo- replicó Sesshomaru

-Muchas mujeres desearían un esposo fuerte capaz de defenderlas. Su fuerza debería ser un punto a su favor.

Kagome negó.

-Es un punto en contra- afirmó y siguió mirando fijamente al Laird, que parecía crecer ante sus propios ojos. Cuanto más se acercaba más grande le parecía.

-Es apuesto. –El comentario sonó como una acusación.

-Si tu lo crees así…- dijo Sesshomaru, decidido a no contradecirla.

-Eso es otro punto en contra. No quiero casarme con nadie apuesto.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-No tengo necesidad de hablar con sentido pues ya lo decidí: No lo aceptaré. Sesshomaru llévame a casa, ya.

Sesshomaru tomó las riendas del caballo de Kagome. El temor que vio en los ojos de la hermana le encogió el corazón. Sólo él sabía lo que ella había sufrido estando casada con el barón Naraku.

-Escúchame Kagome: Taisho no te lastimará. Jamás le permitiría que lo hiciera. Piensa en todos los motivos que tienes para casarte con él- dijo- estarás a salvo del Rey Juan y de sus seguidores, y ya no te perseguirán. Aquí estarás segura.

-Eso es importante.

-Taisho odia a Inglaterra y a nuestro Rey.

-Eso es otro punto a favor- admitió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Aunque ahora este lugar parezca horrible, algún día será un paraíso y tú ayudaras a reconstruirlo.

-Sí, podría ayudar- dijo la joven- Y ansío este clima templado. A decir verdad solo acepte venir porque me convenciste de que estas tierras están más cerca del sol. Dijiste que era extraño que el clima estuviera tan frio hoy.

Buen Dios. Olvido ese detalle. Kagome odiaba el frío y tuvo que mentirle para que aceptara conocer a Taisho. Y Ella tan inocente se había tragado esa mentira.

Sesshomaru soltó un suspiro. Imagino que cuando Kagome estuviera hundida en la nieve comprendería la mentira de su hermano. Para entonces ya estaría casada con Taisho y no le preocuparía tanto.

-Sesshomaru, ¿No le contaste nada sobre mi matrimonio con Naraku verdad?

-No, te di mi palabra.

-¿Y ya le contaste sobre que no puedo tener hijos?

-Él lo sabe Kagome.

- ¿Y porque no le importa?

-Quiere las tierras. Ahora es Laird y su principal preocupación es el clan.

-Es una respuesta fría, pero sincera – admitió- lo conoceré.

Sesshomaru sonrió.

Taisho estaba impaciente y comenzó a bajar los escalones en el mismo momento en que Kagome hacia avanzar a su caballo. Todavía no la había visto muy bien pues estaba cubierta por completo por una capa negra con caperuza. Sin embargo, lo sorprendió la pequeñez de la muchacha: dada la estatura de Sesshomaru esperaba una mujer más grande.

La apariencia de la joven no le importaba demasiado: el matrimonio no era otra cosa que un arreglo práctico. Sin embargo por ser hermana de Sesshomaru pensó que sería rubia y de ojos claros como él.

Estaba equivocado. Cuando la muchacha apartó la caperuza. Unos rizos negros le cubrieron la espalda y sus ojos color chocolates resaltaban en la palidez de su rostro. Unas pequeñas pecas cubrían el puente de su menuda y fina nariz. Los clanes Taisho y Wolfs se reunieron en torno a la recién llegada y se escucharon gruñidos de aprobación a su alrededor.

El mismo Taisho no estaba seguro de no haber lanzado una exclamación: La imagen de la joven le quitó el aliento.

Sesshomaru no había dicho una palabra del aspecto de Kagome y en realidad Taisho no tuvo interés en preguntar. En ese momento miró a Sesshomaru y vio en sus ojos una expresión risueña. "sabe que estoy impresionado" pensó. Inuyasha ocultó su sorpresa y concentró la atención en la hermosa mujer que se acercaba a él.

Por Dios era una hermosa muchacha. Los rizos negros hasta la cintura se balanceaban a cada paso que daba. Al parecer no tenía defectos. Tenía un puñado de pecas sobre la nariz y eso le gustó. Los ojos color chocolate, el cutis limpio y blanco y la su boca… Taisho gruño, esa boca suscitaba pensamientos lascivos. Eso también le gustó.

Miroku y Kouga no pudieron evitar dar su aprobación con gruñidos y silbidos que sonrojaron a la muchacha. Inuyasha no pudo controlarse y los lazó contra el suelo para que se callaran… De inmediato los demás soldados guardaron silencio.

Kagome se detuvo, miró a los soldados en el suelo y luego al líder.

-¿Ese es un hombre gentil?- murmuró para Sesshomaru- me mentiste.

-Kagome dale una oportunidad. Me lo debes a mí y también a él.

Kagome se acercó a Taisho pero el resoplido y gruñidos de la bestia a su lado la hicieron temblar.

-Buenos días Laird.

La voz le temblaba. Le tenía miedo Tanto al hombre como al Galgo posicionado a su lado derecho.

-¿Habla en galés?

La pregunta dirigida a Sesshomaru fue contestada por la misma Kagome.

-Sí señor, aprendí a hablar su idioma.

A Inuyasha le encantó el sonido musical de esa voz. Pero aun estaba cargada de nerviosismo y temor.

-Sesshomaru, espera aquí. Tu hermana y yo iremos a conversar adentro.

Luego Inuyasha se acercó a tomar a Kagome del brazo y el perro se le acercó. De manera instintiva la joven dio u paso atrás.

La enorme bestia gruñó y Taisho le ordenó salir. El animal meneo la cola y salió de la habitación.

Taisho volvió a colocar el brazo y Kagome asintió con la cabeza antes de tomarlo y entrar al castillo.

-Quisiera que dejara entrar a sus tierras al Sacerdote Mushin.

-Miroku- ese grito sobresaltó a Kagome- Ve a la frontera y permítele la entrada al sacerdote.

Miroku que se acercó de inmediato asintió con la cabeza y corrió a cumplir la orden.

Taisho pensó que haber accedido a la petición de Kagome disminuiría el temor de la joven. Después de todo había mostrado ser un hombre complaciente peor aun así Kagome parecía a punto de saltar.

"Que muchacha tan tímida".

Taisho pensó en sujetarla y ponérsela sobre el hombro para llevarla a dentro pero cambió de idea eso no ayudaría en nada.

Por la expresión del Laird Kagome comprendió que el hombre sabia del miedo que le tenía. Hizo una onda aspiración y apoyó la mano sobre la del guerrero.

Todo en el era grande. La mano era el doble que la suya y sin duda la hizo temblar.

-¿Por qué tiemblas?

La joven trato de retirar la mano pero Inuyasha se lo impidió. Ahora que la tenía no la dejaría ir.

Antes de que Kagome ofreciera una explicación razonable a la pregunta el hombre se volvió y la llevó escaleras arriba, al interior del castillo.

-Es debido este clima tan poco habitual- tartamudeo la joven.

-¿el qué? – Inuyasha parecía confundido.

-No importa Laird.

- Explícate Kagome.- exigió.

-Sesshomaru me explicó que el clima aquí es templado todo el año.

-¿Te dijo eso?- preguntó Inuyasha, También preguntándose por el repentino sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha.

-Me dijo que no era habitual el frio en esta región.- dijo-

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de estallar a carcajadas pero se contuvo a tiempo: el clima en realidad era sorprendentemente cálido para esta época del año.

-¿Y tú crees en todo lo que te dice tu hermano?- preguntó

-Desde luego- respondió la joven.

-Comprendo.

-Es el frio lo que me hace temblar.

-No, no lo es.

-¿No?

-Me tienes miedo Kagome.

Esperó que volviese a mentirle, pero ella lo sorprendió con la verdad.

-Si- afirmó- le tengo temor. Y también a su perro.

-Tu respuesta me satisface.

Por fin Inuyasha le soltó la mano.

-¿Le satisface saber que le temo?

Taisho sonrió.

-Kagome, yo ya sabía que me temías. Pero me complace que lo hayas admitido. Podrías haber mentido.

-Usted se daría cuenta de que mentía.

-Así es.

La respuesta fue en extremo arrogante pero a Kagome no le molestó, ya se esperaba que un hombre tan grande y apuesto como este fuera arrogante.

Kagome se giró para mirar el castillo y contempló los destrozos de las paredes y lo poco que quedaba del techo.

-Esto lo hicieron los hombres de mi marido ¿cierto?

- Si cierto, de tu ex marido- admitió el Laird – pero tú no tienes la culpa.

-Pude intentar persuadirlo

-No creo que te escuchara- afirmó Inuyasha- dime Kagome ¿Sabia Naraku de los destrozos de su amiguito?

-Sabia de lo que era capaz- respondió

-Intentaste reparar la injusticia- señaló- después del ataque de ese vasallo por eso envíate a tu hermano.

- Ese hombre hizo mucho mal por aquí- Kagome se veía roja de la ira al contemplar los deterioros del lugar.

-Kagome, te casaras conmigo.

Inuyasha lo dijo con énfasis y sin sonreír. Kagome reunió coraje para enfrentar la ira del guerrero y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Explícame los motivos de tus dudas- le exigió pero Kagome volvió a negar.

En nombre de Dios. ¿Por qué ella tenía la posibilidad de elegir? Sesshomaru tenía que haberse limitado a anunciarle que se casaría y eso era todo.

-Kagome no me agradan las mujeres tímidas.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

-No soy tímida- afirmó- aprendí a ser cautelosa Milord, pero no tímida.

-Oh entiendo- dijo Inuyasha pero no se lo creyó.

-No me gustan los hombres grandes aunque sean apuestos.

-¿Me consideras apuesto?

¿Cómo se las ingenió para cambiar las palabras de la joven en un cumplido? También Inuyasha pareció asombrado como si nunca hubiera tenido conciencia de su atractivo.

-Me ha interpretado mal señor- dijo Kagome- su gallardía es un punto en su contra, además no me casaría nunca con un hombre grande.

Inuyasha no respondió solo siguió observándola con el ceño fruncido como si no comprendiera sus palabras.

-Milord ¿Qué piensa acerca de mi opinión?

Inuyasha suspiró.

-Son opiniones tontas.

-Quizás- admitió – pero eso es lo que pienso.

Taisho decidió que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en esta discusión.

-Bien. De hecho Kagome, no te iras de aquí. Te quedarás conmigo. Mañana nos casaremos. Ah y de paso, eso no es una opinión es un hecho.

-¿Se casará conmigo en contra de mi voluntad?

-Sí, así lo haré.

Demonios de nuevo parecía aterrada. Y eso no le agradó así que trato de razonar con ella y así lograr su cooperación.

-¿Acaso cambiaste de opinión y quieres regresar a Inglaterra? Sesshomaru me dijo que querías dejar Inglaterra.

-No, no cambié de idea, pero…

-¿Puedes costear el impuesto que exige el Rey por ser soltera?

-No.

-¿Se trata del Barón Tsukumo? – Preguntó pero no la dejó responder- Fehh no me importa de todos modos no dejaré que te vayas. Ningún otro hombre te tendrá.

-No quiero el barón Tsukumo.- respondió enojada.

-Por tu tono deduzco que también es un gigante apuesto.

-Milord, ese hombre seria apuesto solo si a una le parecieran atractivo los sapos, además es tan pequeño de estatura como de mentalidad, es inaceptable para mí.

-Comprendo- dijo Taisho remarcando las palabras- de modo que te desagradan tanto hombres grandes como pequeños. ¿Acerté?

-Está burlándose de mí.

-No, no me burlo de tus estúpidas afirmaciones. Sesshomaru es grande tanto como yo- le recordó

-Sí, pero mi hermano nunca me lastimaría.

La verdad había salido a la luz: Kagome soltó las palabras sin poder contenerse y Taisho alzó una ceja al oír la significativa afirmación.

Kagome se apresuró a bajar la mirada, pero antes Inuyasha vio que se había sonrojado.

-Por favor Laird trate de comprender. Si me mordiese un cachorro yo tendría posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero si me mordiera un lobo creo que tendría la menor posibilidad.

Kagome hacia un enorme esfuerzo por mostrarse valiente pero no lo lograba.

Inuyasha pensó que ese temor era originado en experiencias pasadas.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio. Inuyasha contemplaba a la joven y esta fijaba la vista en el suelo.

-¿Acaso tu esposo…?

-No quiero hablar de él.

Ya tenía la respuesta. Dio un paso hacia ella y Kagome no retrocedió. Inuyasha puso las manos sobre los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo. Kagome tardó en obedecer.

Taisho habló en un murmullo ronco:

-¿Kagome?

-¿Si?

- Yo no muerdo.

**Continuara…**

**A todos aquellos que leen… por favor dejen reviews adoro leerlos y poco a poco iré contestándolos… Atte Sirena:-D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por todos los review:-D me hacen súper feliz… La decisión ya está tomada veamos que pasa a continuación:-D**

**Capítulo III**

A la tarde siguiente se casaron. Taisho aceptó darle tiempo al Sacerdote Mushin a que se preparase para la ceremonia.

Pero para Inuyasha eso era lo único en que estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Kagome quiso volver al campamento para pasar la noche con su hermano pero el Laird Taisho se lo prohibió, no quería saber nada de eso. Así que le ordenó que durmiera en una de las cabañas recién construidas sobre la colina, una pequeña vivienda de una habitación con una única ventana y una chimenea de piedra.

Kagome no lo volvió a ver hasta el momento de la ceremonia.

No durmió mucho, su mente volaba de una preocupación a otra. ¿Y si Taisho resulta ser como Naraku?... Dios bendito, no podría sobrevivir a otro infierno semejante. La perspectiva de casarse con otro monstruo la hizo llorar, peor inmediatamente se avergonzó de sí misma. ¿Acaso seria en verdad una cobarde? ¿Había tenido razón Naraku cuando se burlaba de ella?

"No, no soy una mujer cobarde, soy fuerte" – pensó Kagome- puedo afrontar cualquier cosa que me toque en suerte.

Kagome creía haber recuperado la confianza en sí misma después de la muerte de Naraku. Por primera vez en tres años viva sin miedo y sus días transcurrieron apacibles. Incluso cuando el Rey Juan la había llevado a la corte para interrogarla no había sentido tanto miedo. Los ataques de Naraku habían sido tan astutos y disimulados que la hicieron miserable y le crearon un miedo tan grande hacia {el que nunca fue capaz de defenderse. Cuando se dio cuenta que su luz estaba siendo opacada y se reveló comenzaron las palizas. Kagome suspiró y trató de enterrar esos recuerdos y se quedó dormida deseando un milagro: Que Taisho no sea como Naraku.

Sesshomaru fue a buscarla al mediodía. Observó la palidez en el rostro de su hermana y movió la cabeza.

-¿Acaso tienes tan poca fe en mi juicio? Te dije que Taisho es un hombre de honor- le recordó- no tienes motivos para temerle.

-Tengo fe en ti- murmuró

Aunque la voz de Kagome carecía de convicción, Sesshomaru no se ofendió, el recuerdo del rostro golpeado de su hermana no se lo permitía.

-Por favor Sesshomaru, no te enfades. El temor me domina, estaré bien- Kagome tomó la mano de su hermano entre las suyas.

-Sí, tu matrimonio resultará- dijo- si miras a tu alrededor, veras señales del temperamento de tu futuro esposo. Por ejemplo ¿Dónde dormiste anoche?

-Tú sabes muy bien donde dormí ¿a qué se debe tu pregunta?-

-En una cabaña flamante ¿verdad?, desde aquí no veo más ninguna- dijo Sesshomaru- un sujeto egoísta pensaría primero en su comodidad ¿no es así?

-Si- Kagome asintió

Kagome, hay solo tres cabañas como estas, destinadas a los más ansíanos del clan. Ellos tienen prioridad, necesitan más el calor del fuego. Taisho se dejó así mismo para lo último. Descubrí que en el ala este del castillo hay dos habitaciones que no fueron dañadas por el fuego, sin embargo, Taisho no duerme dentro. Siempre está afuera con los demás soldados.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la muchacha fue suficiente para Sesshomaru. Los colores volvieron al rostro de Kagome y Sesshomaru hizo un gesto de satisfacción: La dejaré en buenas manos.

Como la capilla se había incendiado la ceremonia se realizaría en el patio dentro del recinto amurallado. El altar consistía en una tabla lisa de madera sobre dos barriles de cerveza, un mantel de lino bordado color blanco le cubría y frente a ese eran puestos dos ramos de flores blancas y amarillas.

Kagome entró al patio y observó con sorpresa la cantidad de hombres y mujeres que corrían de un lado a otro terminando los humildes detalles. Sesshomaru la llevaba del brazo.

-Kag, hay algo más que debes saber- dijo el hermano – ¿ves el niño sentado sobre el último escalón?

-Sí, lo veo- asintió con la cabeza- ¿Quién es? Se ve sucio y abandonado-

-Es el hijo de Taisho.

Kagome estuvo a punto de tropezar- ¿Cómo?

-Baja la voz, no quiero que nos escuchen- murmuró- El niño es de Taisho, aunque corren rumores de que no lo es, pero el Laird lo reconoce como suyo.- Sesshomaru sonrió- se llama Shipoo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- dijo sin apartar la mirada del pequeño- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo casado?

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza- no lo estuvo, el niño es ilegitimo, la madre murió al dar a luz- Sesshomaru suspiró- hermana es mejor que sepas todo. La mujer era acompañante de los soldados. Existen al menos tres hombres que podrían ser su padre, pero… nadie reclamó su paternidad, solo Taisho.

El corazón de Kagome dio un brinco de alegría. Era un niño adorable de cabellos rojizos y rizados. Desde la distancia no se distinguían muy bien el color de sus ojos. Pero si era hijo de Taisho de seguro serian dorados como los del padre.

-Kagome ¿aceptarás al niño?-

-Oh por Dios Sesshomaru, claro que lo aceptaré. Además me contaste sobre que Taisho también es ilegitimo. Su padre nunca lo reconoció, tengo entendido que su padre era del Clan Wolfs-

-Si Kagome, eres capaz al fin de entenderme- sonrió su hermano en burla.

-¿Crees que el pequeño se afecte por la boda? Al parecer algo le preocupa- dijo Kagome pero el Sacerdote interrumpió su conversación.

-Ya viene Taisho, es hora mi niña-

El Laird entró en el patio y se situó en su sitio en espera de la novia. Pero la novia no se movía de la entrada.

-No puedo Sesshomaru, espera...-

-Kagome todo saldrá bien, vamos camina- murmuraba su hermano viendo con algo de confusión al Laird.

-Espera- susurró Kagome sonriendo- Espérame, ya vuelvo- Kagome palmeó el brazo de su hermano y se giró.

Todos los presentes gritaron una exclamación: Por Dios santo la novia se escapa.

-Kagome, Kagome- Sesshomaru le gritaba al aire.

Cuando se encaminó todos los murmullos cesaron. Kagome se acercó a los escalones y se arrodilló frente al niño que estaba sentado en ellos.

Taisho murmuró una maldición. No quería que se enterara del niño hasta que estuviesen casados y así no pudiera echarse atrás. Sabía que algunas mujeres tenían extrañas reacciones y estaba seguro de que nunca comprendería como razonaban. Según sabia por experiencia propia, las mujeres de los soldados nunca aceptaban a los hijos bastardos.

Cuando Shipoo la vio acercarse ocultó el rostro entre las manos. Era muy delgado y estaba cubierto de barro. Cuando el niño alzó el rostro para espiarla, Kagome vio unos ojos no dorados, sino verdes.

Kagome le sonrió y se dirigió a un soldado - ¿el niño entiende mi idioma?.

El soldado tardó en responder- sí, creo que si mi lady-

Kagome hablo con el niño unos minutos y luego extendió la mano. Shipoo se levantó de un salto y le dio la mano. Kagome lo situó al lado de Taisho quien la miraba asombrado y luego regresó a su lugar.

-Ahora estoy lista- anunció. Sesshomaru la entregó en matrimonio y Kagome no se resistió.

Sesshomaru se enorgulleció de su hermana, estaba hermosa ahí de pie con la cabeza alta y el cuerpo erguido mirando al frente. Estaba vestida con una túnica blanca que le llegaba a los tobillos y otra prenda del mismo color hasta las rodillas. El escote cuadrado de su traje de novia estaba bordado con hilos rosas y verdes formando capullos de rosas.

Ella también olía a rosas y aunque el perfume era tenue a Taisho lo afecto de gran manera.

Taisho mantuvo la mirada fija sobre la novia durante toda la ceremonia. Era una mujer femenina y para ser sincero no sabía qué hacer con ella. Lo que más le preocupaba era que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir una vida tan dura como la que llevaban en estas tierras. Inuyasha apartó su preocupación: La protegería, asumiría ese deber. Por Dios que así lo haría.

El viento hizo volar mechones de cabellos sobre el cara de joven y Kagome le soltó la mano que Inuyasha tenía apretada a la suya para apartarlo en un gesto muy femenino. La masa de risos oscuros parecía flotar sobre la espalda de la joven y su mano temblaba tanto que el ramito de flores en su mano comenzó a deshojarse.

Como no volvió a tomarle la mano Inuyasha se molestó y el mismo la aferro y la acercó a su costado.

La ceremonia se desarrollaba con fluidez hasta que el Sacerdote Mushin pidió que dijeran sus votos nupciales.

Kagome pensó largo rato y sacudió la cabeza.

-Milord- dijo en un murmullo pidiéndole a Taisho que se acercara para susurrarle al oído- trataré de amarlo y por cierto lo honraré como esposo, pero no creo que lo obedezca demasiado. Descubrí que la sumisión no me agrada.

-¿Estas burlándote de mí?- grito Inuyasha con el rostro confundido.

-¿Burlarme de usted? No milord. Hablo en serio. Esas son mis condiciones ¿las acepta?

Inuyasha rió, no podía contenerse. Esa demostración de coraje en Kagome le daba ganas de reír.

Kagome se sintió molesta y humillada así que tomó las puntas de su vestido y corrió alejándose del altar.

-¿La novia se va?- gritó Kouga comandante de los Wolfs.

-Taisho creo que tu novia se va- comentó Miroku.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y corrió detrás de ella, la tomó por los hombros y la hizo volverse. Pero la chica no lo miraba así que tomó su barbilla y la obligó a cruzar miradas.

-¿Intentarás obedecerme?

Parecía irritado y Kagome quedó atónita ante la reacción del hombre que sonrió.

-Sí, lo intentaré- prometió- a veces- terminó por agregar.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y decidió que ya había perdido suficiente tiempo en este tema.

-Eso es suficiente para mí- comentó el ojidorado. Tomó la mano de la chica y volvieron al altar.

El sacerdote sonrió y volvió a pedirle que repitiera los votos a su esposo.

-Te amaré, honraré y trataré de obedecerte a mi esposo… en ocasiones- respondió.

Los miembros del clan gritaron asombrados por la falta de la chica hacia su Laird.

-La obediencia y la sumisión no son lo mismo- exclamó Inuyasha.

-A mi me enseñaron que lo eran- se defendió Kagome.

-Te enseñaron mal.

El semblante de Taisho era tan sombrío que Kagome comenzó a sentir miedo de nuevo. ¿y si la golpeaba luego por esto? ¿Y si nadie la ayudaba? Kagome arrojó el ramo en el rostro de Taisho e intentó escapar.

Inuyasha la tomó antes de que si quiera pudiera llegar a la mitad del patio.

-Oh no, no lo harás- murmuró Taisho- No pasaremos por esto de nuevo- Inuyasha suspiro al ver el rostro asustado de la chica- ¿podemos terminar con esto antes del anochecer?

-Lo siento- murmuró sonrojada.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin más interrupciones ya que Inuyasha la tenia aferrada a su costado como su formaran un solo cuerpo.

"Dios santo te dejo todas estas preocupaciones en tus manos, que no sea como Naraku, que no sea como él."- pensaba Kagome y soltó u suspiro.

Taisho la oyó y se volvió hacia ella. Le tocaba a Taisho responder a las preguntas del sacerdote quien comenzó a llamarlo enunciando su nombre sin título alguno.

Kagome no sabía el nombre del Laird hasta ese momento, era Inuyasha. Un leve recuerdo la llevó hasta hace unos años cuando vivía con su madre. Ambas veían unas imágenes en los pergaminos de su padre.

_-Hija este es el protector de las mujeres y de los inocentes, el guerrero Inuyasha- le dijo su madre._

_-¿Inuyasha?- preguntó al jovencita Kagome admirando el dibujo de un guerrero mitológico en forma de demonio perro._

_-Si es el protector de las mujeres, para la época, en las salvaba de hombres malvados.- contó su madre._

-Inuyasha- susurró la joven volviendo a la realidad.

Kagome intentó ocultar sus emociones pero no logró lo mismo con sus pensamientos. ¿Sería esta la señal que tanto pidió a Dios? Podría ser que Inuyasha la protegiera de Naraku? Aunque estuviera muerto sus recuerdos aun la perseguían.

Su propia madre se lo había dicho: Inuyasha el Guerrero Mitológico protector de las mujeres e inocentes. Inuyasha la cuidaría.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno aquí les deje jiji espero que les haya gustado el capi :-D dejen review y promocionen mi fic ¿?si? Je je besitos**


	4. Hacer el amor

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan su comentario y a aquellos que leen y pues no dejan rastro alguno… espero que les guste este capi que preparé para ustedes… un abrazo…**

**Capítulo IV**

"Lucifer", tendría que haberlo llamado la madre. Esa fue la conclusión de Kagome al finalizar el día. "También bárbaro, salvaje, demonio" esos serian nombres adecuados – pensó- parece tener un demonio dentro, dando órdenes con tanta altivez. Carece por completo de modales civilizados. ¿Acaso no sabía que no era cortés pelear el día de la boda?

Reconocía sin embargo que Inuyasha había comenzado de manera agradable. En cuando el sacerdote dio la bendición final y terminó la ceremonia, su flamante marido la hizo girar para que lo enfrentase. Le habían entregado un bello manto multicolor igual al que él mismo llevaba e Inuyasha plegó la tela sobre el hombro derecho de Kagome. Un segundo manto de colores diferentes fue acomodado sobre su hombro izquierdo. Inuyasha le explicó que el primero pertenecía al Clan Taisho y el segundo, de los Wolfs. Aguardó a que asintiera en señal de haber comprendido y luego la besó con tal vehemencia que le quito el aliento.

Kagome esperó que el beso fuera breve pero fue un contacto abrasador. La boca de Inuyasha era dura y cálida. El ardor de ese beso apasionado hizo que las mejillas de Kagome se tiñeran de rosa. Pensó en apartarse pero no lo hizo. El beso la sacudió de tal manera que no le quedaron deseos de hacerlo.

Las risas que se oyeron tras ellos por fin llamaron la atención de Inuyasha. Interrumpió el beso con brusquedad, compuso una expresión satisfecha al ver el rostro asombrado de la novia, luego concentró su atención en el sacerdote.

Kagome no se recuperó tan rápido y se aflojó apoyándose sobre el costado de su esposo.

El sacerdote rodeo el altar y se acercó feliz a la pareja.

-Bueno fue una hermosa ceremonia nupcial-afirmó.

Shipoo se abrió paso entre la pareja y tironeó d ella falda de Kagome y le sonrió.

-Por un momento, creí que no acabaríamos nunca- tanto el sacerdote como el esposo miraron a Kagome y esta sonrió.

-Yo nunca lo dudé- afirmó la joven- cuando tomo una decisión la cumplo.

Ninguno pareció creerle.

-Porque no comenzamos con la fila para los saludos- sugirió el clericó- los del clan querrán ofrecerles sus buenos deseos.

Inuyasha siguió mirando a la joven como si quisiera decirle algo pero no hallara las palabras.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?-

-No me llames así, ese nombre no me gusta.

-Pero si es hermoso, ¿sabes lo que significa?

El hombre refunfuñó y Kagome trató de pasar por alto esa exclamación incivilizada.

-Tendrías que estar orgulloso de llevar un nombre tan grandioso.

Inuyasha volvió a quejarse y Kagome desistió.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo debería llamarte?- preguntó tratando de ser complaciente.

-Laird- propuso Inuyasha con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

-¿Hablas en serio?- no podía ser en serio, ella no pensaba aceptar esa propuesta.

-¿Y cuando estemos solos?- preguntó- en ese caso, ¿Puedo llamarte Inuyasha?

-No.

-¿Y entonces cuando?

-Sí, si debes dirigirte a mí, llámame… llámame… Taisho. Sí, eso estará bien.

-¿Si debo dirigirme a ti? ¿Tienes idea de lo arrogante que pareces?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

-No, pero está bien que digas que soy arrogante.

-No, no está bien.

Inuyasha roló los ojos. No quería seguir discutiendo.

-Hiciste bien en incluir al niño.

A Kagome le llevó unos momentos comprender que estaba agradeciéndole su acción pues le había hablado en tono gruñón y además seguía reaccionando a la absurda propuesta de llamarlo Taisho.

No supo cómo responder, así que asintió y dijo:

-Tendría que haber recibido un buen baño antes de la ceremonia.

Inuyasha intentó ocultar la sonrisa. En realidad, no tendría que permitirle que lo regañara en público de esa forma pero, a decir verdad, estaba tan contento al comprobar que tenia cierto carácter que no la reprendió.

-La próxima vez, me ocupare de que se bañe.

De inmediato, Kagome comprendió la ironía y no le pasó por alto la insinuación de que Inuyasha podría volver a casarse.

-Te agrada quedarte con la última palabra, ¿no es cierto LAIRD?

-Así es- admitió Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

El guerrero notó que el niño contemplaba embelesado a Kagome. El sacerdote lo había colocado fuera de la línea de recepción, pero el niño ya se había acercado otra vez.

Al parecer su esposa se había ganado al niño en pocos minutos. Inuyasha se preguntó cuánto tiempo le llevaría a él ganarse el cariño de Kagome. ¡Qué idea tan tonta! ¿Qué le importaba lo que sintiera por él? El matrimonio le había dado la posesión de las tierras y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Los soldados de ambos clanes se acercaron a felicitar al Laird y a su esposa. Para cuando finalizaron las presentaciones Shipoo ya estaba inquieto. Las mujeres iban de un lado a otro e Inuyasha estaba concentrado en la conversación con dos soldados.

Kagome se volvió hacia Miroku y Kouga.

-Hay seis caballos en el prado junto al arroyo-comenzó.

-Uno es mío- exclamó Shipoo alegremente.

Inuyasha escuchó el comentario de su hijo y se volvió a Kagome con sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡De modo que es así como lo conseguiste!

Kagome lo ignoró y siguió hablando con los soldados.

-Son mi regalo de bodas a mi esposo y… a Shipoo- se apresuró a agregar- por favor ¿Podrían enviar por ellos?

Los soldados se inclinaron y fueron a cumplir con la petición. Shipoo tironeó del borde de la túnica de Kagome.

-¿Papá te dio algún regalo?

Inuyasha respondió la pregunta.

-No Shipoo.

-Claro que si- respondió Kagome- si lo hizo.

-¿Qué te obsequió?- preguntó curioso el pequeño. E Inuyasha también sintió curiosidad.

-Me dio un hijo- respondió sonriéndole al pequeño.

Esa afirmación dejó atónito a Inuyasha, pero el niño no entendió bien lo que quería decir.

-Pero yo soy el hijo de él- afirmó el pequeño señalando a su padre.

-Sí, y mío también- respondió Kagome.

El niño le sonrió.

-¿Un hijo es mejor que seis caballos?

-Por su puesto – respondieron ambos padres.

-¿Mejor que cientos?

-Si Shipoo, mejor que cientos- le dijo su padre.

Shipoo se convenció de su propia importancia y se hincho de orgullo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Kagome

Shipoo abrió la boca para responder y luego volvió a cerrarla con expresión confundida.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha y este se encogió de hombros.

-¿No sabes la edad de tu hijo?

-Es pequeño- respondió Inuyasha.

-Sí, eso. Soy pequeño- se apresuró a reafirmar lo que decía su padre.- ¿Puedo ver los caballos?

Inuyasha asintió y el pequeño corrió en busca de Miroku y de Kouga.

-El muchacho está fascinado con ella Taisho- comentó el sacerdote que había observado toda la escena.

- Lo sobornó- dijo Inuyasha marcando las palabras.

-Así es- admitió Kagome.

-No es tan fácil conquistar a los hombres- señaló el esposo.

-Laird, no tengo interés de conquistar a ningún hombre. Por favor discúlpeme quisiera hablarle a mi hermano.

Era una excusa perfecta, pero Inuyasha la estropeó aferrando a Kagome de la mano.

Sesshomaru se había acercado a la hermana. Por supuesto estaba rodeado de mujeres pues era apuesto y encantador, y Kagome tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que el hermano advirtió que lo llamaba y se libro de las admiradoras.

Sesshomaru le habló primero a Taisho.

-Dentro de un mes enviaré algunos hombres para ayudar en la reconstrucción del castillo.

-No quiero que envíes ningún soldado ni que regreses a estas tierras Sesshomaru.- respondió el Laird.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Taisho? Eres un hombre obstinado.

-Sesshomaru ¿De cuánto fue la multa que pagaste al Rey?

-¿Multa?- preguntó Kagome sin entender que pasaba.

Ambos hombres pasaron por alto la pregunta.

Sesshomaru informó de la suma e Inuyasha acordó que se la pagaría.

-¿El Rey te hizo pagar una multa? Responde Sess.

-Porque nosotros elegimos a tu esposo, Kagome, acordamos… un precio…

-Me mentiste. Me dijiste que no tenías suficiente dinero para prestarme y pagar por mantenerme soltera.

Sesshomaru exhaló un suspiro.

-En efecto, te mentí- confesó- tu intentabas postergar lo inevitable. Lo he hecho por tu seguridad.

Kagome comprendió que tenía razón.

-Te perdono Sesshomaru.

-Vete a casa Barón y no vuelvas. Cumpliste tu deber ahora Kagome es mi responsabilidad.

-No, espera- gimió Kagome- ¿debe irse ya?

-Ahora. Repitió el guerrero.

-Laird, por favor es mi hermano.

-No, no es tu hermano.

El comportamiento de Inuyasha la indignó tanto que sintió deseos de gritar.

-Tienes sentimientos muy diferentes hacia ella, debí haberlo adivinado desde el principio.

-Calla, Kagome no entiende, ella no sabe.

-Laird, por favor, el es mi hermano, desde que nací ha estado a mi lado, lo amo como un hermano.

Los hombres no le prestaron la más mínima atención. Ambos se miraron con rencor y el sacerdote vino a su encuentro.

-Señora debe probar las comidas sino las mujeres se sentirán ofendidas- el sacerdote la llevo casi a rastras y ella pudo observar como su esposo y su hermano se alejaban de la multitud.

No volvió a ver a ninguno de los dos hasta que el sol comenzó a desvanecerse en el cielo. Kagome divisó dos siluetas oscuras a distancia casi místicas. Resurgían como guerreros divinos moviéndose con gracia sin par.

Eran los guerreros más perfectos que hubiese visto.

Kagome sonrió ante su pensamiento y luego dejó escapar una exclamación de horror al ver como a su hermano le sangraba la nariz y a su esposo no lo veía en mejores condiciones.

Kagome quiso correr en dirección de su hermano pero comprendió que debía atender primero a Inuyasha. Era su esposo y debía ser el centro de sus pensamientos.

-Habéis estado peleando- gritó- se comportan como niños.

Inuyasha no creyó necesario responder: era obvio que habían peleado y no le agradaba nada la cólera en la voz de Kagome.

Kagome sacó un pañuelo y se puso de puntillas para curar la herida y ver cuán profunda era. Le apartó con delicadeza el cabello de la frente a Inuyasha y este la miró embelesado. Pero al darse cuenta se echó hacia atrás. No estaba habituado a que nadie le atendiese y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Quieto Milord- le ordenó- no te dañaré- Kagome sonrió y susurró- no muerdo.

Inuyasha sonrió ante el comentario y se quedó quieto para ser curado: "Maldición- pensó- esta mujer me agrada, pero no por su preocupación, sino porque ella corrió primero hacia mi"

-¿Resolviste el conflicto?- preguntó Kagome

-Yo lo resolví- respondió Taisho con convicción.

-¿Y tu Sesshomaru?

-Si- respondió este con tono irritado.

-Kagome despídete ahora- le ordenó su esposo.

-No- gritó Kagome y corrió a abrazar al hermano.- no me dijiste la verdad. No es gentil, es cruel, es duro y cruel. No soporto la idea de no volver a verte. Yo te quiero.

-Cálmate pequeña- Sesshomaru la apretó contra su pecho- Todo irá bien. Confía en Taisho, el tiene motivos para quererme lejos de aquí. Aprende a confiar en él.

-¿Por qué no quiere que regreses?

Sesshomaru ignoró su pregunta

-Enviare a mamá aquí el mes que viene. Estará feliz de verte casada.

-No, regresare a casa contigo no me quedaré aquí.

Sesshomaru le sonrió con ternura y le apartó el flequillo de la frente.

-Ahora estás casada: este es tu casa. Tienes que estar con tu esposo.

Kagome no soltaba a su hermano, y no le permitía irse. Sesshomaru se inclinó y beso la frente y le apartó las manos empujándola hacia Inuyasha.

-Trátala bien Laird Taisho, de lo contrario volveré a matarte.

-Estarás en tu derecho- respondió el Laird- mi palabra es mi contrato.

-Y mi palabra es el mío, Laird.

Los dos hombres asintieron y Kagome permaneció atrapada en los brazos de su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos. Sesshomaru monto su caballo y se perdió en las colinas sin mirar atrás.

Kagome se sintió totalmente sola, había pasado más de una hora desde que Sesshomaru se machara y que Inuyasha la apartara de sus brazos. Fue el viento helado que la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Tembló y se frotó los brazos mientras regresaba a paso lento al castillo. Entonces vio a su esposo. Apoyado contra la entrada del castillo observándola.

Kagome se secó las lágrimas, se irguió y avanzó. Ascendió los escalones con la sola intención de decirle cuanto le odiaba.

No tuvo la menor oportunidad. Inuyasha esperó a que estuviese cerca y la rodeó con los brazos. La aferró contra su pecho, apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Kagome y la abrazó.

¡Es verdad, intentaba consolarla! Ese gesto reconfortante confundió a Kagome. A fin de cuentas, el había sido el causante de su llanto, ahora trataba de calmarla…

Pese a todo, resultó. Estaba demasiado cansada y no intentó apartarlo. Inuyasha era cálido "Necesito este calor- pensó- para quitarme el frio. Luego le diré lo que pienso".

Inuyasha la sostuvo así largo rato. Hasta que la misma Kagome se apartó.

-Laird, la rudeza con que trataste a mi hermana me ha hecho muy desdichada.

Esperaba alguna disculpa pero nunca llegó.

-Ahora… quisiera irme a acostar- dijo- estoy muy cansada. Por favor ¿podría acompañarme a mi cabaña?

-No dormirás en esa cabaña Kagome, pertenece a un Wolfs no dormirás más allí.

-¿Y donde dormiré?

-Dentro- le respondió, tomándola de la mano y guiándola hasta el piso superior. -Son las dos únicas habitaciones que se salvaron del fuego. La recamara y el comedor principal.

Inuyasha se detuvo para abrir la puerta pero Kagome no se movió.

-Milord, ¿Algún día me explicaras porque echaste a mi hermano?

-A su debido tiempo Kagome, lo entenderás- respondió.

-Gracias.

-Kagome, soy capaz de mostrarme complaciente.

Kagome no lazó un resoplido porque no tenía ya fuerzas para discutir.

-Ahora entras Kagome- ordenó. La joven prefirió obedecer y una joven de cabellos castaños y mirada alegre la recibió junto a una bañera.

-Milady, le doy la bienvenida- dijo la mujer con suave voz.- soy Sango, a la orden para lo que necesite.

-Gracias Sango- dijo la recién casada sintiendo como la perta se cerraba a sus espaldas.

El baño le pareció maravilloso y le agradeció haberle brindado semejante placer. Y la joven la guió hasta la habitación donde dormiría.

La habitación estaba tibia y acogedora. Contra la pared había una hermosa chimenea, una hermosa y enorme cama con colgaduras de los colores rojo y blanco de los Taisho. Una gruesa manta cubría la ventana cerrando el paso al frio nocturno.

Kagome apenas tocó la cama esta pareció tragársela por la cantidad de mantas que había en ella. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose tibia y cómoda dispuesta a dormir.

La puerta se abrió en el instante en que comenzaba a adormilarse. La mente de Kagome no registro lo que sucedía hasta que sintió que se hundía un costado de la cama. Abrió lentamente los ojos: "Esta bien- se dijo- es Inuyasha y no un intruso sentado en la cama".

Inuyasha se quitó las botas y Kagome trató de no alarmarse.

-¿Qué haces, Milord? Dijo en un murmullo adormilado.

Inuyasha le contestó por encima del hombro:

-Me desvisto para dormir.

Kagome cerró los ojos y el esposo pensó que estaba dormida. Taisho se quedó contemplándola largo rato. Dormía de costado con la cara hacia él. Algunos rizos oscuros como la noche se desparramaban por sus hombros como un manto. Le pareció exquisita, frágil, inocente. Era mucho más joven de lo que pensaba. Sesshomaru no recordaba la edad exacta pero si le contó que era casi una niña cuando fue entregada en matrimonio al barón Naraku.

De súbito, Kagome se incorporó en la cama.

-¿Aquí? ¿Dormirá aquí?- preguntó con el rostro asombrado.

Inuyasha asintió y se preguntó porque parecía tan aterrada.

Kagome no dijo nada solo lo miro con horror. Inuyasha se levantó y desató la correa que sujetaba su manto arrojándola sobre la silla cercana. El manto calló en el suelo.

Estaba completamente desnudo. Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Inuyasha- murmuró en un susurro ahogado.

Antes de cerrar los ojos Kagome alcanzó a ver la espalda de Inuyasha y eso fue suficiente para hacerle palpitar el corazón. El esposo estaba bronceado por el sol desde el cuello hasta los tobillos ¿Acaso se exponía desnudo al sol?

No pensaba preguntárselo. Sintió que apartaba las sabanas y se sacudía la cama cuando Inuyasha se extendió junto a ella. El joven hiso ademán de acercarse. Pero tomándose las rodillas, la joven se volvió y lo enfrentó. Vio que su esposo estaba tendido de espalda y no se había molestado en cubrirse. Entonces aferró las mantas y lo tapo hasta la cintura sintiendo como el rostro le ardía de vergüenza.

-Milord, me has engañado- gritó con las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

Inuyasha no comprendió, parecía aterrorizada.

-¿De qué modo te engañé?- se esforzó por mantener la voz baja y serena. Enlazó las manos detrás de la cabeza fingiendo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para que le respondiera.

-Mi hermano no te contó que… no te contó… oh Dios cuanto lo lamento. Debí asegurarme de que lo supieras. Ya tienes un heredero… tú…

Inuyasha le cubrió la boca con la mano y vio las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Kagome.

-Tu hermano me lo dijo Kagome.

-¿Te lo dijo? ¿Te dijo que no puedo darte hijos?

-Si Kagome, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Inuyasha le acariciaba el brazo con suavidad de manera distraída.

-Inuyasha soy estéril, ¿lo entiendes?

-Si Kagome, lo sé. ¿Pero no comprendo cuál es tu problema?

-Si lo sabes ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Kagome adoptó una expresión perpleja.

-Soy tu esposo y es nuestra noche de bodas. Se acostumbra compartir la cama sabes- dijo con un tono sensual.

-¿Tu deseas dormir conmigo esta noche?- Kagome se había sonrojado por el tono y las palabras de Inuyasha.

-Por todos los cielos, seguro que si- respondió Inuyasha sonriendo.

Kagome lo miró incrédula.

-Esta y todas las noches- anunció Inuyasha

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy tu esposo- Inuyasha la hizo acostarse de nuevo y se inclinó hacia Kagome apartándole los cabellos del rostro con delicadeza.

-Milord, ¿Estás aquí solo para dormir?

-No- susurró cerca de su rostro llenándola con su aliento tibio.

-Eso significa que deseas…

-Si Kagome- dijo ya irritado por la expresión de horror de la joven.

-¿Por qué?

-Oh por Dios Kagome- Inuyasha no contuvo la irritación que le provocaba la joven – ¿Acaso no estuviste casada durante tres años?

Kagome trato de no mirarlo a los ojos pero no era algo fácil, tenía los ojos muy bellos del más puro tono dorado. Tenía pómulos altos, nariz recta. Era un demonio apuesto y aun en contra de su voluntad el corazón de Kagome reaccionó ante la proximidad de su esposo.

-¿Me responderás antes del amanecer?

Kagome respondió- estuve casada tres años.

-Entonces ¿Cómo me preguntas si quiero estar contigo?

-¿Para qué? Yo no puedo darte hijos.

-Si ya lo sé- replicó Inuyasha- existe otro motivo por el que deseo estar contigo.

Kagome lo miró expectante a su respuesta. ¿En verdad no lo sabía?

-Kagome, en el acto marital hay placer ¿Acaso nunca lo experimentaste?

-No. No sé nada de placer, pero estoy familiarizada con la decepción.

-¿Crees que me decepcionaré de ti? ¿O tú de mí?

-Ambas cosas- dijo la joven- y luego te enfadaras. En realidad, será mejor que me deje sola.

Inuyasha no pensaba aceptar la sugerencia. Kagome no se comportaba como si hubiese imaginado todo, el sabia que eran experiencias del pasado. "Es una pena que Naraku esté muerto- pensó- me agradaría matarlo con mis propias manos". No obstante no podía cambiar el pasado. Solo podía concentrarse en el presente y en el futuro de los dos. Se inclinó y besó a Kagome en la frente y lo alegró que no se crispara de horror.

-Esta es la primera noche para ti…

Inuyasha iba a explicarle que será la primera noche juntos y que era un nuevo comienzo pero Kagome le interrumpió.

-No, no soy virgen. El primer año Naraku… se acostó conmigo muchas veces.

Esa afirmación le despertó la curiosidad.

-¿Y luego?

-Acudió a otras mujeres. Estaba desilusionado de mí. ¿No quieres otras mujeres? Hay miles de mujeres hermosas entre los clanes.

-No Kagome no quiero otra mujer.

-¿Por qué no? – gimió enfurruñada.

-Te quiero a ti- insistió.

Kagome suspiró

-Es tu derecho.

Inuyasha apartó las mantas pero Kagome le detuvo las manos.

-Un momento. Quiero saber qué pasará cuando te decepciones.

-No me decepcionare- intentó acercarse más.

Kagome volvió a tomarle las manos.

-¿Y si sucede?- insistió.

Inuyasha suspiró "paciencia".

-En ese caso seré yo el culpable.

Kagome lo contempló un rato antes de aflojar las manos de Inuyasha.

Taisho la vio juntar ambas manos sobre su pecho y cerrar los ojos resignada.

-"Es inevitable- pensó Inuyasha- me saldré con la mía y ella es lo bastante inteligente para saberlo"

Kagome no estaba demasiado asustada. Recordaba el dolor que producía el acto y aunque desde luego no estaba ansiosa sabia que lo soportaría.

-Muy bien, estoy lista.

-"Que exasperante"- pensó Inuyasha.

-No Kagome- repuso Inuyasha en tono bajo y ronco. Tomó la cinta del camisón de Kagome y lo soltó- No estás lista pero lo estarás. Me desearas y no te tomare hasta que no lo hagas.

Kagome no mostro la menor reacción a la promesa. A decir verdad parecía un cadáver listo para su sepultura. El cuerpo rígido, la piel pálida y fría. Inuyasha comprendió que no lograría nada en este momento. Así que le besó al frente y se tendió de espaldas con los ojos cerrados.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Kagome comprendió que no la tocaría.

-¿Ya te decepcione?

-No.

Kagome siguió observándolo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó con voz temerosa.

-Quítate el camisón y duérmete, Kagome no te tocaré esta noche.

Kagome suspiro de alivio. Se sacó el camisón y se enrolló en las sabanas por el frió.

Se quedó dormida pasada una hora tras comprender que Inuyasha cumpliría su promesa.

"Demonios será una noche muy larga- pensó Inuyasha al sentir que el cuerpo de Kagome dormida buscaba calor y que recostaba su trasero sobre su ingle. Ningún hombre se hubiese resistido a esta tentación".

El fuego del hogar se convirtió en rescoldo, ya había pasado la media noche cuando Inuyasha decidió que ya era bastante. Rodeó la cintura de Kagome con el brazo y se inclinó para frotar la nariz con suavidad sobre el cuello blanco de la muchacha. Se despertó sobresaltada. Se puso rígida unos instantes pero luego apoyó la mano sobre la de Inuyasha, que descansaba debajo de sus propios pechos. Trato de apartarle la mano pero no se movió. Kagome estaba aturdida por el sueño y los besos húmedos que le daba por el cuello la estremecían de calor… no de frio. Era agradable, demasiado para preocuparse, pero debía asegurarse de que Inuyasha no pensara que le permitiría tomarse esas atribuciones.

Inuyasha supo que estaba despierta y le mordisqueo con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja, luego acarició su cuello con la lengua mientras poco a poco sintió que su mano estaba libre y se permitió acariciarle los costados de los pechos.

Las sensaciones que corrieron por su cuerpo mientras Inuyasha la tocaba le hacían desear más y más el aliento tibio de su esposo contra su piel. De manera instintiva intentó apartarse pero Inuyasha la pego contra su cuerpo haciéndola descubrir la inminente excitación de Inuyasha contra sus glúteos.

-Pro… prometiste… que no me tocarías… esta noche.

Inuyasha la volteó para quedar frente a frente.

-Lo recuerdo- Inuyasha le besó el puente de la nariz. De pronto Kagome se sintió envuelta en el calor de Inuyasha. La aplastó contra la cama cubriéndola con su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

La virilidad erguida de Inuyasha se apretaba de manera intima sobre los suaves rizos de la femineidad de Kagome. Esa sensación la hizo jadear de temor y placer.

-¡Inuyasha!

El joven entrelazó los dedos en los cabellos rizados de Kagome y luego le rodeo el rostro con las manos. Se inclinó hacia ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-Kagome, ya paso la media noche… he cumplido mi palabra.

No le dio tiempo de protestas ni temores: la silenció con un beso. La boca recia y cálida se posó sobre la de Kagome. La lengua se deslizó en la boca de la joven para hacerla desistir de cualquier argumento que intentara oponer.

El beso no fue tierno sino carnal, la lengua de Inuyasha le hacía el amor una y otra vez a la boca de Kagome incitándola a responder con sus movimientos provocativos. El sabor de la boca de Kagome era tan bueno como Inuyasha se lo había imaginado.

Se había propuesto a seducirla y lo había logrado. En pocos minutos ya la muchacha temblaba de deseo.

Kagome se abrazó al cuerpo de Inuyasha demostrándole tener el abrazo de un guerrero. Inuyasha trazó un sendero de besos hasta los pecho de Kagome. Los rodeo entre sus manos y se inclinó para tomar los pezones entre su boca. Las uñas de Kagome se clavaron en los hombros de Inuyasha y este gimió de placer.

Hasta ahora Inuyasha sentía que tenía el control de todos sus sentidos pero al sentir las manos de Kagome acariciar y arañar su espalda sintió el deseo de estar dentro de ella perdiendo el control de todo su cuerpo.

Inuyasha levó su mano hasta el centro y frotó con su pulgar el capullo de carne mientras penetraba una y otra vez con sus dedos.

Kagome gritó asustada pues el placer que sentía era nuevo para ella.

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha ¿qué me sucede? – le clavo las uñas en su espalda y giró la cabeza hacia él mientras Inuyasha continuaba tocándola rudamente.

-Clama, estas bien- murmuró sin aliento- te agrada lo que sientes, es así Kagome disfruta lo que sientes.

No le dio tiempo a que contestara, se apoderó nuevamente de su boca al mismo tiempo que introducía sus dedos más profundamente en la apretada mujer.

Kagome se perdió en una pasión como jamás había experimentado que se extendió como un fuego abrazador por toda su piel.

Inuyasha la dejó respirar unos segundos y luego la volvió a besar introduciendo su pene en la vulva de la mujer.

-Kagome mírame- ordenó en un murmullo. Kagome le obedeció y jadeando por la intromisión de Inuyasha dentro de su cuerpo.

-Di mi nombre ahora- pidió Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha- gimió Kagome.

Inuyasha la besó breve y fuerte y la miró a los ojos:

-Ahora y para siempre. Dilo, Kagome. Dilo.

Cada nervio del cuerpo de Kagome palpitaba pidiendo alivio.

Inuyasha se aferró en los hombros de Kagome -Inuyasha, Ahora y para siempre- gimió.

Inuyasha dejo caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kagome y con un vigoroso impulso se hundió en ella por completo. Se sintió rodeado por un fuego líquido "Dios querido- pensó- es tan apretada y caliente".

-Ah Kagome eres mi dulce agonía- gimió Inuyasha sin poder permanecer quieto dentro de ella. En su mente solo cabía una preocupación, de que tal vez estuviera lastimándola, pero fue impotente para contener las ardientes exigencias de su propio cuerpo.

Kagome alzó las rodillas y rodeo a Inuyasha para recibirlo más adentro oprimiéndolo y causando que gimiera una y otra vez de puro placer. Entre los brazos de su esposo Kagome se sentía salvaje impulsándose hacia arriba fuertemente con movimientos sensuales que lo enloquecían.

El cuerpo de Kagome pareció liberare con el orgasmos más poderoso de su vida. Ni en sus fantasías había imaginado semejante cumulo de sensaciones. Inuyasha la siguió con un gutural rugido. Apretando a Kagome por los brazos fuertemente y luego desplomándose sobre ella.

Inuyasha fue el primero en recuperarse y rodó a un lado para no seguir aplastando a su esposa y quitándole el cabello que caí sobre su rostro.

"¿La abre lastimado?"- pensó- Kagome.

-Inuyasha- gimió Kagome en medio de un torrente de lágrimas.

-Oh Kagome, ¿Acaso yo te lastime?

-No, no estoy… estoy bien- la joven sonrió entre lagrimas.

-No sabía que un hombre era capaz de hacer sentir así a una mujer. Fue hermoso Inuyasha- la joven se abrazó al cuello de su esposo y este suspiro de alivio. Y al mismo tiempo haciéndolo sentir una arrogante satisfacción.

-Tú, eres muy apasionada pequeña.

-Yo nunca lo supe, hasta hoy. Me hiciste…

-¿Arder?

Kagome asintió.

-No sabía que a los esposos le gustaba besar y acariciar antes de… antes del acoplamiento.- dijo.

Inuyasha se inclino y beso sus labios- eso se llama preparación. No todos saben de esa técnica- respondió arrogante.

-Es agradable - miró como Inuyasha cerraba los ojos. No quería que se durmiera. A decir verdad quería volver a hacer el amor con él. Suspiro resignada. Ahora tendría que macharse ella. Siempre que Naraku estaba con ella alguno de los dos debía irse a su habitación. Si Inuyasha dormía, sería entonces ella la que debía irse.

Kagome se cubrió con las mantas y se levanto de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas Kagome?- preguntó Inuyasha mirándola extrañado.

-Yo, Inuyasha a la otra recamara.

-Kagome ven aquí.

La joven se acerco con lentitud hacia el lado de su esposo.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

-No estaba dormido.-Inuyasha la sujetó por las mantas y la subió sobre él. ¿Por qué querías dormir sola pequeña?

-No quería- se le escapó a Kagome.

Inuyasha suspiró "Iría al infierno solo para matar de nuevo a Naraku, sí que lo haría- pensó". – Pequeña dormirás en esta cama conmigo todas las noches. ¿Entiendes?

Kagome asintió y se abrazó al cuerpo de Inuyasha-¿Será algo habitual para nosotros dos?

-Sí, será habitual para nosotros Pequeña—El joven se sintió complacido y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Inuyasha?-

-¿Dime Kagome?

-¿Estas contento de haberte casado conmigo?- murmuró la chica adormilada.

Inuyasha sonrió ante la pregunta. Se había ganado sus tierras al casarse con ella. Eso era lo importante.

-Eres una chica tímida. Quizás hubiera preferido una más decidida.

No recibió respuesta.

-Eres demasiado blanda. Quizás hubiera preferido una más fuerte de piel dura.

La sintió suspirar.

-Tienes opiniones tontas. Preferiría una esposa que siempre estuviera de acuerdo conmigo.

Irritada Kagome tamborileo los dedos sobre el pecho de Inuyasha.

-Te asustan las cosas insignificantes- señaló recordando el miedo de Kagome hacia su perro- me hubiera gustado una mujer que asustara a mi perro.

Estaba demasiado soñolienta para discutir y se quedó dormida sobre el pecho de su esposo.

-Eres demasiado ingenua- dijo recordando sobre el engaño de su hermano sobre el clima del lugar.

-Si muy ingenua- repitió.

-¿Kagome?

La joven no respondió. Inuyasha se inclinó y le besó la coronilla.

-Es verdad, estoy contento de haberme casado contigo- murmuró en el oído de la joven.

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi… por favorrrrrr dejen review … se les quiere mucho…**

**Atte Sirena**


	5. Conviviendo

**Hola… lamento la tardanza. Pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por todos sus review de verdad es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo. Un gran abrazo…**

**Capitulo V**

Kagome se despertó escuchando golpes, a los que siguió un estallido.

Creyó que se había caído el techo. Se incorporó de golpe en el mismo momento en que se abría la puerta y entraba Inuyasha. Kagome aferró las mantas y las alzó para cubrirse el pecho.

Imaginó que tendría un aspecto espantoso. El cabello le colgaba sobre la cara obstruyéndole la vista. Sujetó las mantas con una mano y con la otra se apartó el cabello de la cara.

-Buenos días, Laird Taisho.

El pudor de la mujer le pareció divertido a Inuyasha al recordar que esa noche había recorrido cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Además, Kagome estaba sonrojada.

-Después de la noche pasada creo que no necesitas avergonzarte frente a mí, Kagome.

La mujer asintió:

-Trataré de no sentirme incomoda- prometió.

Inuyasha se acercó al pie de la cama y se sujetó las manos tras la espalda.

-Es algo tarde, ya no es de mañana sino de tarde.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Estaba agotada- se defendió- Milord por lo común me despierto al amanecer pero el viaje fue agotador. ¿Qué es todo ese ruido que oigo?

-Son mis hombres haciendo un techo nuevo para el gran salón.

Inuyasha observo a su esposa y notó las ojeras y la palidez de su rostro. La mentó haberla despertado.

-¿Querías algo Milord?

-Sí, quería darte algunas indicaciones.

Kagome le sonrió esperando que eso demostrara que estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier tarea que Inuyasha le indicase.

-Hoy llevaras el manto de los Taisho y mañana lo cambiarás por el de los Wolfs.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres ahora la señora de ambos clanes y no tienes que inclinarte hacia ninguna de las dos facciones. Ería un insulto si llevaras mis propios colores dos días seguidos ¿Comprendes?

Inuyasha creyó haber sido muy claro.

-No- repuso Kagome- no entiendo ¿acaso no eres el Laird de ambos?

-En efecto.

-¿Y por lo tanto eres el jefe de todos?

-Así es.

La voz y la expresión de Inuyasha eran arrogantes. Y su presencia autoritaria se cernía por encima de la cama. Aun así la noche pasada había sido en extremo gentil. El recuerdo del acto de amor hizo suspirar a Kagome.

-¿Ahora me entiendes?

-No, todavía no- confesó- Si eres…

-No es tarea tuya comprender sino obedecer- afirmó Inuyasha con el rostro ceñudo.

Kagome ocultó su exasperación. Al parecer su marido quería su aceptación pero no la tendría.

-Te daré otra indicación más- dijo Inuyasha- No quiero que te encargues de trabajos de ninguna clase. Quiero que descanses.

Kagome creyó que no había escuchado bien - ¿Qué descanse?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Es que… te llevara un tiempo recobrarte del viaje.

-Pero Inuyasha ya dormí lo suficiente estoy descansada.

Inuyasha le dio la espalda para salir pero Kagome lo detuvo:

-¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha se volvió hacia ella con los ojos llenos de enojo.

-Te pedí que no me llamaras así.

-Pero, anoche me pediste que dijera tu nombre- le recordó Kagome.

-¿Cuándo?

Kagome se ruborizó.

-Cuando, Cuando estábamos… besándonos.

Inuyasha recordó.

-Oh, pues eso es diferente- le dijo con un tono de voz más calmo.

-¿Qué es diferente? ¿Besarme o pedirme que pronuncie tu nombre?

Inuyasha no respondió.

-Inuyasha es un nombre hermoso.

-No pienso discutirlo- afirmó

Kagome no supo cómo reaccionar y decidió dejar de lado por el momento la cuestión del nombre. El marido ya tocaba el pomo de la puerta pero Kagome quería pedirle algo antes de que se marchara.

-Inu... lo, lo ciento, Laird ¿Podría ir a cazar esta tarde?

-Kagomeee, acabo de decirte que quiero que descanses no me obligues a repetirlo.

-Pero, es que no tiene sentido.

Inuyasha se volvió y se acercó otra vez a la cama. Parecía un tanto irritado.

Kagome descubrió que no le temía, así que le sonrió.

-Ya me recupere del viaje- le recordó.

Inuyasha le sujetó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hay otro motivo por el que quiero que descanses.- Kagome le apartó la mano de manera delicada. Le dolía el cuello de mirarlo hacia arriba.

-¿Cuál es ese motivo?

-Eres muy débil pequeña.

Kagome negó con la cabeza. –Anoche me dijiste lo mismo pero no es verdad y tampoco ahora.

-Kagome, te llevara mucho tiempo reponerte y adaptarte a esta vida. Yo soy consciente de tus limitaciones.

Inuyasha no le dio tiempo de discutir, tomó sus labios entre los suyos para besarla y salir de la habitación.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Kagome brincó de la cama. ¿Cómo era posible que Inuyasha piense que ella era débil? Era ilógico que con tan poco tiempo sacara esas conclusiones de ella.

Luego de vestirse y colocarse el manto de los colores de los Taisho, salió en busca de algo que hacer. Pensó en tomar su arco y flechas pero luego recordó a Shipoo, el niño de seguro andaría por ahí sin nada que hacer.

Kagome se acercó a unos soldados para preguntarles por el niño. Pero todos la miraban extrañado. Al parecer ninguno entendía su idioma.

-Milady, no la entienden. – explicó el comandante de Inuyasha.

-¿Tu si puedes entenderme?- preguntó preocupada la chica, se sentía sumamente sola entre todas esas personas que no entendían su idioma.

-Si mi lady, soy el comandante de las tropas de los Taisho, llámeme Miroku.

-Gracias Miroku.

-Sabe, es una chica muy bonita para usar nuestros colores.

-Gracias- respondió avergonzada por el cumplido.

-Y dígame, ¿Qué quería saber?

-Es que, bueno, buscaba a Shipoo, el hijo de mi marido, pero no pude encontrarlo.

-Oh señora, es probable que este en los establos- respondió amable señalándole la dirección de los establos para ayudarla a entender.

Como Kagome se emoción tanto no advirtió lo que sucedía en el centro del patio. Había soldados por doquier, pero la joven no se fijo en lo que hacían.

Kagome le dio las gracias a Miroku y corrió a través del patio.

De pronto se encontró en medio de un ejército de entrenamiento. Miroku la aferró por los hombros y la apartó hacia atrás justo a tiempo: una lanza había estado a punto de clavársele en medio del cuerpo.

Uno de los soldados Wolfs soltó un juramento. Inuyasha que observaba el ejército desde un extremo vio el incidente y de inmediato dio la orden de detenerlo.

Kagome quedó horrorizada con su propio comportamiento. Se avergonzó de su descuido.

Recogió la lanza del suelo y la entregó al soldado.

-Le ruego me perdone, señor. No me fije por donde iba.

El soldado hizo un breve gesto de asentamiento. Miroku todavía la sujetaba por los hombros y la hizo retroceder con suavidad.

Kagome se volvió para agradecerle por la velocidad que había acudido pero vio a su esposo acercándose a ella.

Kagome tembló de miedo y al tenerlo frente a ella soltó lagrimas no quería que la regañara.

-Milord, estaba distraída y sé que está mal. Podrían haberme matado. Perdóneme mi Laird.

Inuyasha suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-No te habrían matado, no insultes a Miroku, el pudo salvarte.

-No, no quise ofender- se volvió hacia Miroku- por favor acepte mis disculpas. Miroku asintió y se retiro dejando solos a Inuyasha y a Kagome en el centro del patio.

-Kagome ¿Tienes problemas con la vista?- preguntó Inuyasha sin mirarla a la cara.

-NO.

-¿Entonces por qué demonios no viste a mis hombres peleando con las armas?

La joven interpreto la irritación del marido como de enfado.

-Lo siento, estaba distraída.

Inuyasha la miró con fijeza esperando a que se le pasara la exasperación. Al verla cerca de la muerte se asustó mucho y le llevaría un poco de tiempo superarlo.

Se hizo un prolongado silencio en el que Kagome creyó que su esposo estaba pensando en cómo castigarla.

-Yo, yo me disculpo por haber interrumpido esta tarea tan importante- dijo jadeando- si quieres pegarme por favor hazlo ahora la espera se me hace insoportable.

Miroku no pudo creer lo que oía al igual que los demás soldados que dejaron sus bocas abiertas por el asombro.

-Milady- quiso intervenir Miroku. Peor Inuyasha lo detuvo con un además.

Kagome al ver que su esposo alzaba la mano retrocedió como una acción aprendida en el pasado. Era un instinto.

-Milord, quiero advertirte que no puedo evitar que me pegues pero en el momento que lo hagas me marcharé de aquí.

-Señora, no creerá que nuestro Laird…

-Cállate Miroku no intervengas- dijo Inuyasha en voz dura. Estaba furioso por el insulto que su esposa acaba de inferirle pero comprendió que el temor era genuino y que Kagome lo conocía tan poco que había sacado conclusiones erróneas acerca de él.

Tomó a Kagome de la mano y comenzó a subir los escalones pero al oír los martillazos cambió de dirección. Necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para esta importante conversación.

Cuando Inuyasha giró, Kagome tropezó con un escalón, se enderezó y se apresuró a seguirlo. Miroku sacudió la cabeza al ver al Laird arrastrar a su dama tras él. Lo que le preocupaba no era la torpeza de Kagome sino la palidez que vio en su rostro. ¿Creerá que el Laird la llevaba a un sitio discreto para poder golpearla sin testigos?

Kouga del Clan Wolfs se acercó a Miroku.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- preguntó

-Lady Kagome- respondió Miroku- Alguien llenó la cabeza de la señora con cuentos terroríficos de Inuyasha. Creo que le teme.

Kouga resopló.

-Hay mujeres que dicen que la señora le teme a su propia sombra. Ya hasta le dieron apodo- agregó- en cuanto la vieron la apodaron la valiente.

Miroku estaba furioso. Claro llamarla valiente lo que querían era decirle lo cobarde que era.

-Será mejor que Taisho no se entere de esto- advirtió- ¿Quién comenzó con esa blasfemia?

-No importa quién- repuso- el apodo prendió.

-Ta vez sea tímida, pero no cobarde. Sería conveniente que le enseñaras a tus mujeres a respetar a la señora Kagome.

Kouga hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-Para ti es más fácil- dijo- pero a los Wolfs nos cuesta perdonar. Recuerda que fue su marido quien destruyó todo lo que nos dio tanto trabajo construir.

Miroku movió la cabeza- su ex marido Kouga, su marido ahora es Inuyasha el Laird de todas estas tierras, además la señora no tuvo nada que ver con las atrocidades cometidas aquí. Así que recuérdales eso a tus mujeres.

Kouga asintió. Aunque no creía que eso sirviera de mucho. Las mujeres estaban en contra de Kagome y no se les ocurría que podía decir para hacerlas cambiar de opinión.

Los dos guerreros, con la mirada fija sobre el Laird y su esposa, los observaron hasta que desaparecieron tras la colina.

Kagome e Inuyasha ya estaban solos, pero el hombre aun no se detenía. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al prado. Quería liberarse de la cólera antes de hablar con Kagome.

Finalmente se detuvo y se volvió hacia su esposa, esta no lo miró. Trató de soltarse de la mano de Inuyasha pero este no la dejó.

-Me inferiste una grave ofensa al sugerir que yo era capaz de hacerte daño.

Sorprendida Kagome abrió los ojos: Inuyasha parecía tan furioso como para matar a alguien. Pero se sentía herido y Kagome creyó que la golpearía.

-¿No tienes nada que decirme?

-Yo, interrumpí tu entrenamiento.

-Así es.

-Tu parecías muy enfadado- jadeó.

-¡Estaba enfadado!

- ¡Inuyasha! ¿Por qué gritas?

El hombre suspiró

-Me gusta gritar.

-Ya veo.

-Pensé que llegarías con el tiempo a confiar en mí, pero ahora cambié de idea: confiarás en mí – ordenó- ahora mismo.

-No creo que sea posible. La confianza debe ganarse.

-¡En ese caso, resuelve que la gane demonios!- le ordenó- ¡Dime que confías en mi maldición, dilo en serio!

Sabía que estaba pidiendo lo imposible y suspiró otra vez.

-Aquí ningún hombre puede golpear a su esposa. Sólo un cobarde sería capaz de maltratar a una mujer. Ninguno de mis hombres es un cobarde. En este sitio no tienes nada que temer ni de mí ni de ningún otro. Te perdonaré el insulto porque no lo sabías. Pero en el futuro no seré tan tolerante y conviene que los recuerdes.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Y si en el futuro te insulto? ¿Qué harás?

Inuyasha no tenía idea pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

-Esto no volverá a suceder.

Kagome asintió. Se volvió y comenzó a caminar de regreso pero luego cambió de parecer.

-A veces reacciono antes de pensar ¿lo comprendes, Inuyasha? Al parecer es un instinto. En verdad, intentaré confiar en ti y agradezco tu paciencia.

Ella lo había vuelto a llamar por el nombre así que suspiró, tenía que tener mucha paciencia. La miró retorcerse las manos y comprendió que para ella no era fácil formular esa confesión. Tenía la cabeza gacha y la voz sonó acongojada cuando añadió:

-No sé por qué espero lo peor. Si hubiese creído que me maltratarías jamás me habría casado contigo y, aun así, hay una pequeña parte de mi que se resiste a creerlo.

-Kagome, tú me complaces.

-¿Si?

La sorpresa en el tono de Kagome lo hizo sonreír.

-Así es- repitió- se que esa confesión resultó dura ¿A dónde ibas cuando trataste de pasar a través de la lanza?- la pregunta fue un intento de cambiar el tema. Le pareció de su esposa estaba a punto de llorar.

-A buscar a Shipoo. Pensé en dar un paseo con él.

Inuyasha suspiró- te dije que descansaras.

-Era una caminata tranquila. Inuyasha detrás de ti hay un hombre a gatas.

Lo dijo en un murmullo, acercándose a su esposo, pero Inuyasha no se dio la vuelta, no era necesario.

-Es Totosai- le informó.

Kagome se acercó más a su marido para poder ver mejor al hombre.

-¿Qué hace?

-Cavando hoyos.

-¿Por qué?

-Es un juego, usa el bastón para golpear una piedra y meterla en los hoyos. El juego le encanta.

-¿Es tonto?- susurro para que le hombre no oyese.

-No te hará daño. Déjalo tranquilo. Se ha ganado el derecho de hacer lo que le dé la gana.

Inuyasha la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar colina arriba. Kagome siguiendo mirando por sobre el hombro al sujeto caminando a gatas por el prado.

-Es un Taisho, lleva tus colores- exclamó.

-Nuestros colores- la corrigió el esposo- Totosai es uno de nosotros. Kagome, Shipoo no está aquí. Esta mañana lo envié al hogar del hermano de su madre.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará allí?

-Hasta que se termine el muro. Cuando el castillo sea seguro mi hijo volverá.

-Nuestro hijo- corrigió ahora ella- El necesita de sus padres.

-Se cuales son mis deberes como padre Kagome, ya comenzamos a trabajar en el muro, serán unos cuantos meses- añadió- además no quiero que camines sola por la colina tu tampoco, es peligroso.

-¿Peligroso para cualquier mujer, o solo para mí?

Inuyasha guardó silencio y esa fue suficiente respuesta. Kagome contuvo la irritación.

-Explícame esos peligros.

-No.

¿Por qué no?

-¡No tengo tiempo Kagome, limítate a obedecer!- gritó- ¡Así nos llevaremos bastante bien!

-Claro, nos llevaremos bien si obedezco cada una de tus ordenes- musito Kagome- En serio Gabriel. No creo que…

-Taisho, no Gabriel- murmuró irritado- los caballos que trajiste son excelentes.

La interrupción distrajo a Kagome.

-¿Qué?

-Si son excelentes.

Kagome sus piró.

-Estábamos hablando de la obediencia ¿No?

-Si- Inuyasha sonrió.

-Sabes, deberías hacer eso más seguido- Kagome se detuvo y acarició el rostro de Inuyasha.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sonreír.

Habían llegado al borde del patio y los modales de Inuyasha sufrieron un cambio radical. Su expresión se endureció. Kagome pensó que el semblante grave era para los testigos: todos los soldados los observaban.

-¿Inuyasha?

-¿Umm?- dijo en tono impaciente, odiaba que lo llamara por ese nombre.

¿Puedo darte mi opinión?

-Dime.

-Usar el patio para entrenar es tonto y peligroso.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

-No era peligroso hasta esta mañana. Prométeme algo.

-¿sí?

-Nunca amenaces con dejarme otra vez.

La intensidad con que habló sorprendió a Kagome.

-Lo prometo- respondió

Inuyasha asintió y siguió caminando.

-Nunca te dejaré ir. Lo entiendes ¿Verdad?

No esperaba una respuesta. Kagome se quedó observando mientras su esposo reanudaba la sesión de entrenamiento.

Inuyasha resultaba ser un hombre complejo.

Sesshomaru le había dicho que el Laird se casaría con ella para apropiarse de las tierras sin embargo Inuyasha actuaba como si ella también fuera importante para él.

Comprendió que esperaba que eso fuera cierto. Si le agradaba a su esposo se llevarían mucho mejor.

Vio como su esposo se entretenía hablando con Kouga y Miroku, así que corrió colina abajo. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba el juego del anciano Totosai.

Pasada la tarde Kagome se encontraba cavando hoyos y golpeando piedras mientras estas comenzaban a caer dentro.

-Niña atrapaste la fiebre- afirmó el anciano con un gesto de aprobación.

-Señor ¿Cómo se llama el juego?- preguntó Kagome mientras se arrodillaba para recuperar la roca.

-No tiene nombre, pero es muy antiguo. Una vez que domines los tiros cortos te llevare a la loma para los tiros más largos. Pero tendrás que colaborar consiguiendo tus propias piedras cuanto más redondas mejor.

Kagome falló unos tiros así que el anciano decidió descansar ya era tarde.

El anciano se sentó sobre una roca y Kagome lo siguió.

-Chica, voy a invitarte a algo- anunció- esto es uisgebretha.

-¿Qué?

-Agua de vida muchacha. Yo fabrique mi propio recipiente para hervir, nuestro Laird me permitió traerlo cuando me convertí en un Taisho.

-¿Convertirte?

- Así es muchacha. Todos nosotros fuimos echados de nuestros clanes por diversos motivos. El de tu marido quedó sellado el día en que nació bastardo. Cuando se convirtió en hombre, nos reunió y entrenó a los más jóvenes para transformarlos en los excelentes guerreros que son hoy. Desde luego cada uno de nosotros tiene destrezas. Aquí está la mía. ¿Quieres probarla?

Habría sido una grosería rechazar la invitación. Kagome bebió un sorbo de la botella y comenzó a toser. A Totosai le encantó la reacción de la muchacha. Primero se palmeo las rodillas y luego le golpeo la espalda para que pudiera respirar.

-Fuerte ¿eh?

Kagome solo pudo asentir.

-Ahora a casa chica- le ordenó el anciano- el Laird debe estar buscándote.

-Gracias Totosai pase una hermosa tarde.

El viejo sonrió.

-Totosai ¿Querrás levarme mañana a la loma?- pregunto por encima del hombro.

-Tal vez- respondió el anciano.

Kagome no pudo dejar de sonreír el día había sido magnifico. Claro que su comienzo había sido irritando a su esposo.

Mientras ascendía por el camino de la colina Miroku la estaba esperando.

Inclinó la cabeza de manera de saludo y caminó con ella hasta el castillo.

-Vi que jugabas con Totosai- señalo el solado.

-Si es muy divertido- respondió- Cabes no había conocido a excepción de mi padre claro, un hombre tan sabio como Totosai.

-Me alegra que se sienta a gusto señora-

-Miroku, ¿no tienes cosas más importantes que hacer?

- Nada es tan importante como el cuidado de mi señora- respondió el soldado- mañana será Kouga en asignado a esta tarea.

-¿El comandante de los Wolfs? ¿Cierto?

-Así es, solo responde ante las órdenes del Laird-

-¿Por qué hay dos comandantes? ¿No debería haber uno solo para ambos clanes?

-Oh eso es un asunto delicado señora. Creo que deberá hacer esa pregunta a su esposo.

-Y lo hare- afirmó Kagome- ¿Dónde está mi esposo?

-Cazando- respondió Miroku- Debe estar por regresar señora, Oh ahí viene.

Acababa de cruzar el patio cuando Miroku divisó a Inuyasha.

Kagome giró para saludar a Inuyasha mientras se apresuraba a arreglarse un poco. Echó una hebra de cabello sobre el hombro, se pellizcó las mejillas y se acomodó el manto. Entonces se miró las manos: goteadas de barro seco por escavar hoyos toda la tarde. Así que las ocultó tras su espalda.

La tierra se estremeció cuando la banda de guerreros subió a caballo la última cuesta. Inuyasha conducía a los soldados. Montaba uno de los caballos que Kagome les había dado como regalo de bodas. La yegua que había elegido era la más temperamental del grupo. A juicio de Kagome también era la más hermosa. Tenía el pelaje blanco sin una sola mancha. Era más corpulenta que los demás caballos y de buena musculatura.

-Monta mi caballo favorito- le dijo Kagome a Miroku.

-Es una belleza.

-Y ella lo sabe- dijo Kagome- Nieve es muy vanidosa, le encanta hacer cabrioladas: es su modo de hacerse notar.

-Se da importancia porque está orgullosa de llevar a nuestro Laird- afirmó Miroku.

Kagome creyó que bromeaba pero vio que Miroku hablaba en serio.

Cuando Inuyasha bajo del caballo, el galgo corrió rápidamente montando sus dos patas delanteras sobre su amo. Kagome pensó que tenían el mismo temperamento y aspecto feroz. Al contemplarlo a Kagome se le aflojaron las rodillas. Por fortuna el perro tenia tanto cariño por el amo que se dedico a lamerlo, Inuyasha lo acaricio y luego se giró hacia la esposa.

Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Kagome se preguntó si esperaba que ella también posara las manos sobre los hombros y lo besara. La idea le pareció divertida. Dio un paso adelante y se detuvo cuando el animal comenzó a gruñirle.

Inuyasha noto el miedo de Kagome por el perro así que le hablo fuerte y lo despacho dentro de la casa. El animal obedeció. Inuyasha tomó las manos de Kagome entre las suyas. Algunos soldados divertidos por la escena del perro rieron sin que el Laird lo notara y tomaron las riendas de los caballos para guardarlos en el establo.

-¿Milord. Fue buena la caza?- pregunto Kagome.

-Sí.

-¿Había bastante grano que tomar?- le preguntó Miroku.

-Más que suficientes- respondió Inuyasha.

-¿Fuiste a cazar grano?- pregunto Kagome confundida.

- Y otras cosas que necesitamos- le explico el esposo-Tienes la cara sucia ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

Kagome trato que quitarse el barro, pero Inuyasha le sujeto las manos y las miró.

-Ayude a Totosai a cavar hoyos.

-No quiero que mi esposa tenga las manos sucias.

El tono de Inuyasha indicaba que estaba dándole una orden y parecía molesto.

-Pero acabo de explicarte que…

-Mi esposa no debe realizar tareas vulgares.

Kagome se enfado

-¿Tienes más de una?

-¿Mas de una qué?

-Esposa.

-Calor que no.

-En ese caso, parece que tu esposa si se ensucia las manos – dijo- lamento que no te agrade, aunque no entiendo porque. Te aseguro que me las ensuciaré una y otra vez.

-No lo harás- ordenó- Kagome, eres la señora del lugar. No tienes que rebajarte a hacer tareas semejantes.

-Como desees, señor- murmuró irritada.- ¿Dónde se lavan las mujeres?

-Señora, detrás del castillo hay un pozo, pero la mayoría se bañan en Rush Creek.

Inuyasha aferró la mano de Kagome y la llevó.

-En el futuro se te levara el agua para el baño- le dijo.

-En el futuro te agradecería que no me trates como una niña.

-También yo te agradecería no me regañases delante de mis solados.

Ambos asintieron y el esposo camino aun mas rápido cuesta abajo.

-Inuyasha aminora el paso. No camino tan rápido como tú.

Inuyasha rio un poco y se detuvo colocándose de espaldas.

-Sube Kagome, y agárrate fuerte.

Kagome asintió y se enrolló a la espalda de Inuyasha mientras continuaban bajando.

Kagome escucho como varias mujeres se reían a sus espaldas y se pregunto, ¿Qué les causaría tanta risa?

Rush Creek era una corriente de agua ancha y profunda. Inuyasha le explico que corría lo largo de la montaña, desde la cima hasta este estanque al pie de la misma. A los costados había flores y arboles abundantes que parecían nacer del agua en sus orillas.

Kagome se arrodillo en la orilla y se inclinó a tomar el agua trasparente. Inuyasha se arrodillo a su lado lleno el cuenco de sus manos y se hecho agua helada sobre la nuca. De entre los arboles apareció la mascota de Inuyasha lanzando gruñidos y luego bebiendo del arroyo.

Kagome humedeció el pañuelo de hilo y se limpió lacara. Inuyasha se echó hacia atrás para contemplarla: cada uno de los movimientos de la joven estaban llenos de gracias.

Kagome no le prestaba la menor atención. En el fondo de la corriente divisó una piedra perfecta para el juego de Totosai y se inclinó para agarrarla. La corriente era mucho más profunda de lo que se había imaginado. Cayó al agua pero en cuestión de segundos su esposo estaba con ella alzándola por la cintura.

-Es costumbre quitarse la ropa antes de bañarse- le dijo Inuyasha en tono seco- ¿estás bien?

Kagome comenzó a reír- estoy bien, perdí el equilibrio. ¿Quería tomar una piedra que me gustó. ¿La sacarías por mí?

Inuyasha se inclino a mirar.

-Hay muchas piedras ¿Cuál es la que quieres?- pregunto mientras la sentaba en la orilla.

-Esa de ahí me gusta, es redonda.

Inuyasha se sumergió y tomó la piedra dándosela a Kagome quien le sonrió agradecida.

-A Totosai le encantará.- dijo admirando la piedra y sintiendo la brisa fresca tocarle el rostro.

Inuyasha salió del agua y se sentó recostando su espalda a un árbol con su mascota al lado.

Kagome lo contempló un rato. Ese hombre tenía la capacidad de embrujarla y creí que el motivo debía ser que fuese tan grande. Por cierto, era tan alto como Sesshomaru pero mucho más musculoso. Al menos era lo que ella creía.

-Dime qué piensas.- la petición de su esposo la sobresaltó.

-Nunca vi a Sesshomaru sin túnica. Eso es lo que pensaba. Creo que eres más musculoso que mi hermano. Ideas tontas

-Si, en efecto son ideas tontas.

Kagome no se molesto por la afirmación de Inuyasha pues la sonrisa lenta de Inuyasha le demostró que bromeaba. Inuyasha parecía muy contento con los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa en el rostro. En verdad era un hombre arrebatador.

Kagome vio como el perro hociqueaba la mano de Inuyasha y fue recompensado de inmediato con una suave palmada.

-Sabes, Totosai no invento ese juego- dijo mostrándole la piedra – existe desde hace mucho tiempo- al ver que no contestaba prosiguió- dice que pesque la fiebre.

Escucho la risa de Inuyasha como respuesta- ¡Que Dios nos ayude! Totosai juega todo el día llueva o haga sol.

-¿Por qué te molesta que juegue con Totosai?

-No me molesta que juegues peor no quiero verte sucia de nuevo. Eres mi esposa, mi mujer, y la mujer del Laird Taisho no hace tareas vulgares. Debes comportarte de acuerdo a tu rango. Existe rivalidad entre clanes y hasta que no convivan en paz yo debo hacer exhibición de fuerza, no de vulnerabilidad.

-¿Acaso yo te hago vulnerable?

Inuyasha sintió- así es.

-¿Por qué? Quiero entender- le dijo - ¿Se trató de mi cara sucia o del hecho de que pase la tarde con Totosai?

-Kagome no quiero que andes de rodillas. Tienes que actuar con decoro con propiedad. Mi esposa no es una vulgar.

-Ya diste tu opinión.

-No es una opinión- dijo Inuyasha- es una orden.

Kagome se exaspero- No pareces la clase de persona que se preocupe por lo que digan los demás.

-Me importa una mierda lo que digan o piensen los demás- lo que me importa es que tu estés a salvo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi seguridad con mi conducta?

Inuyasha no respondió.

-Tendrías que haberte casado con una Wolfs. Eso resolvería el conflicto entre los clanes ¿no?

-Pues tendría que haberlo hecho- admitió- pero no lo hice: me case contigo. Y los dos debemos sacarle el mejor partido posible, Kagome.

La voz de Inuyasha sonó resignada. Todavía estaba de buen humor y la joven decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Por qué no le agrado a tu perro?

-Sabe que le temes.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Colmillo

Al oír su nombre en la voz del amo el perro alzó las orejas. Kagome sonrió.

Kagome se colocó más cerca de Inuyasha y se estiró lentamente para tocar a Colmillo. Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo el perro gruñó. Kagome intento retirarla mano pero Inuyasha la tomó y la obligó a tocar al galgo. El perro gruño de nuevo pero no intentó morderla. Kagome sonrió, era de un pelaje suave y tibio.

-¿Te lastimé anoche?

El cambio súbito del tema la hizo parpadear. Dejó de acariciar la galgo pero no podía moverse, Inuyasha tena aun su brazo preso entre sus dedos. Kagome bajo la cabeza intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-No, no me lastimaste. Me lo preguntaste después que nosotros…

Inuyasha le alzó el mentón con la mano y la expresión de los ojos de Kagome lo hizo sonreír. El pudor de la chica lo divertía.

La expresión en los ojos dorados de Inuyasha hizo que el corazón de la joven acelerara los latidos. Creyó que quería besarla y deseo que así fuera.

-Inuyasha, ¿Querrías hacerme el amor otra vez?

-¿Tu quieres? – preguntó el hombre.

Kagome lo miró largo rato antes de responder. No se haría la tímida ni la audaz. Pensó que así solo embrollaría las cosas pues nunca había aprendido las sutilezas del arte de la coquetería como las damas en Londres.

-Si- murmuró lamentando para sus adentros el temblor de su voz- me gustaría que me hicieras el amor otra vez. No fue nada desagradable, mi Laird.

Inuyasha rió y advirtió que el sonrojo de Kagome ahora era como un fuego. Con todo el pudor no le impidió ser sincera. El hombre se apartó del tronco y se inclinó para besarla. La boca de Inuyasha rozó la de Kagome en una tierna caricia. Kagome suspiró y le apoyó las manos sobre los hombros.

Inuyasha no necesito más. Antes de comprender sus propias intensiones, la alzó sobre su regazo, la rodeó por la cintura con los brazos y volvió a besarla. Cubrió la boca de la chica con la propia e introdujo su lengua para saborear, acariciar y enloquecerla. Kagome se aflojó entre los brazos de Inuyasha. Luego se aferró a él y lo besó con la misma pasión. La rapidez con que todo su cuerpo respondía asombró a la azabache. Sintió estremecimientos en las piernas y en los brazos y se olvido de respirar.

Inuyasha también estaba perplejo por sus propias reacciones ante su esposa. Kagome no era capaz de reservarse en nada, así que supo que Kagome confiaba en el, pues de lo contrario no se mostraría tan desinhibida entre sus brazos. La apasionada respuesta de la mujer encendió a Inuyasha. "Que Dios me ayude"- pensó-"No sé si podre contenerme".

"Dios, si no cesaba el dulce tormento la poseería en ese mismo momento y en ese mismo lugar" se apartó con brusquedad. No tendría que mirarla a los ojos, que estaban nublados de pasión. ¡Maldición tenía que besarla otra vez!

Cuando al fin Inuyasha detuvo el juego amoroso, Los dos estaban estremecidos y con el aliento entrecortado.

-Mi cabello es un desastre- tartamudeó Kagome al ver la sonrisa de su esposo al ayudarla a ponerse de pie.-Pensaba cortármelo… con tu permiso desde luego.

-No es asunto mío lo que hagas con tu cabello. No necesitas mi permiso.- suavizó la respuesta con un beso breve. Y se agacho para recoger la piedra de Kagome.

Inuyasha le guiño el ojo a su esposa y se volvió para regresar.

No podía dejar de sonreír. Sin duda Inuyasha sabía que la aturdía con sus besos pues el rostro de su marido exhibía una expresión de marcada vanidad masculina. Pero esa arrogancia no la molestó.

Todo saldría bien. En el camino de regreso colina arriba, Kagome suspiró sin cesar "Si – pensó- adopte la decisión correcta al casarme con Inuyasha"

Kagome estaba de tan buen humor que no le importaron los gruñidos de Colmillo cada vez que se acercaba a su esposo. Ni s quiero esa bestia enorme le estropearía el ánimo.

Kagome rozó la mano de marido con la propia pero Inuyasha no capto la insinuación. Repitió el gesto en vano. Desistió de ser sutil y le aferro la mano.

Inuyasha se comportó como si ella no existiera. Tenía la vista fija en la cima de la colina y ella supuso que pensaba ya en las tareas que le esperaban. No le molesto que no le prestara atención y cuando llegaron junto a las chozas de los trabajadores le soltó la mano. Imagino que no le agradarían las muestras de cariño frente a los soldados. Pero Inuyasha la sorprendió volviéndole a tomar la mano. Le dio un suave apretón a los dedos y apretó el paso hasta que otra vez Kagome tuvo que correr para seguirlo.

¡Señor, se sentía feliz! Si, había hecho lo correcto. Se había casado con un hombre de buen corazón.

**Continuara…**

**Vemos que las cosas mejoran entre ambos, aunque siempre se tiene un choque entre esos dos caracteres… espero que sigan dejando review y que les haya gustado este capi… un abrazo… Atte Sirena.**


	6. La carta

**Holaaaa gracias por todos sus comentarios mis adorados lectores... me llena de emoción cada vez que leo algun comentario de esta historia.. este capi es algo largo.. tarde en escribirlo... espero que les guste...**

**Capitulo VI**

La verdad era que se había casado con un monstruo. Después de convivir con su esposo tres meses, Kagome llegó a esa triste conclusión. Inuyasha era cruel. Era horriblemente obstinado, cabeza dura y le daba órdenes insensatas. Y esas eran sus mejores cualidades. La trataba como a una inválida. No podía levantar un dedo, la vestían de pies a cabeza y siempre la seguía uno de los soldados. Kagome se avino a todas esas ridiculeces durante unos dos meses, hasta que no aguantó más. Entonces se quejó pero en vano: Inuyasha no le hizo caso. Tenía ideas de las más extrañas con respecto al matrimonio. Quería que Kagome estuviera bajo llave y cada vez que la muchacha salía a respirar aire fresco Inuyasha intentaba hacerla entrar otra vez.

Las cenas eran insoportables. Se esperaba que Kagome mantuviese un aire digno durante toda la comida, mientras a su alrededor reinaba el caos. Ninguno de los hombres tenía buena educación. Eran estrepitosos, groseros y lanzaban ruidos de lo más desagradables.

Y en este caso, esas también eran las mejores cualidades de los hombres. Kagome no criticaba a los soldados. Tenía la sensación de que sería preferible que se mantuviese separada del clan en medida posible. A su juicio, el mantenerse aparte significaba en paz y eso era lo único que Kagome anhelaba conquistar.

Como Inuyasha no la dejaba cazar, Kagome pasaba la mayor parte del día sola. Suponía que ella era demasiado débil para empuñar el arco y la flecha ¿Qué podía hacer para corregir una idea tan absurda? Para evitar que se le embotara la puntería, fabricó un blanco que fijó al tronco de un árbol, al pie de la colina, y práctico con el arco y las flechas. En verdad era muy diestra y la enorgullecía alardear de que le había ganado un par de veces a Sesshomaru en una competición de tiro al blanco.

Mientras practicaba nadie la molestaba. Las mujeres la ignoraban casi por completo. Las Wolfs la trataban con franca hostilidad. Varias de las jóvenes seguían e ejemplo de la jefa natural, una mujer robusta de mejillas rojas y cabello grisáceo llamada Kaede. Cada vez que Kagome pasaba junto a ella, la mujer lanzaba resoplidos desdeñosos muy poco femeninos y, sin embargo, Kagome no creía que fuese malvada. Lo que sucedía era que la señora del lugar le parecía una inútil. Si su presunción era cierta, Kagome no podía culparla. Mientras Kaede trabajaba desde muy temprano hasta la caída del sol en los campos junto a otras mujeres, Kagome vagaba a su antojo por el feudo y estaba segura de que aparentaba ser la perezosa Reina de un señorío.

No, Kagome no culpaba a las mujeres por el resentimiento que mostraban, pues parte de la responsabilidad la tenía Inuyasha por no permitirle que se relacionara con ellas, pero Kagome, para ser sincera consigo misma, comprendía que ella misma daba lugar a la separación y no hacía nada por cambiar la opinión de las mujeres hacia ella. Según su antigua costumbre, no intentaba ser amistosa sin pararse a pensar el porqué.

En Inglaterra no había tenido amigas porque su esposo no lo permitía "Pero aquí, en las tierras Taisho, todo es diferente- se recordó- el clan no desparecerá ni se moverá de aquí".

Después de tres meses de soledad, tuvo que admitir que si bien su vida era apacible era también solitaria y aburrida. Quería adaptarse. Y tan importante como eso, quería ayudar a reconstruir lo que su primer marido había destruido. Inuyasha estaba demasiado ocupado con la reorganización para ocuparse de los problemas de su esposa y de cualquier modo, Kagome no tenía intenciones de quejarse ante él. Era un problema que tendría que resolver por sí misma.

Una vez definido el conflicto, se dedicó a buscar la solución. Ya no quería permanecer apartada del clan y procuraba unirse a las actividades toda vez que podía. Pese a que era de sobremanera tímida, se preocupó por saludar a cada una de las mujeres que pasaban presurosas junto a ella. Las Taisho siempre respondían con una sonrisa amable, pero casi todas las del clan Wolfs fingían no oírla. Claro que había excepciones: al parecer Sango, la chica del clan Wolfs que la había ayudado con el baño la noche de su boda, le tenía simpatía pero las otras rechazaban cualquier muestra de amistad.

Esa actitud la confundía: no sabía qué hacer para modificar la opinión que tenían de ella. Un martes en que Miroku tenía la obligación de vigilarla le formuló la pregunta:

-Miroku, quisiera conocer su opinión acerca de un tema que me preocupa. No puedo encontrar el modo de que las mujeres Wolfs me acepten. ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia que ofrecerme?

Mientras la escuchaba, Miroku se rascaba el mentón. Aunque veía que Kagome estaba inquieta por el modo en que el clan se comportaba con ella, no se atrevía a explicar los motivos porque no quería herir los sentimientos de la muchacha.

Después de haberla cuidado durante varios días, la actitud del propio Miroku hacia la señora se había suavizado. Aunque seguía siendo tímida, no era una cobarde como la consideraban las mujeres Wolfs.

Kagome advirtió la vacilación de Miroku y creyó que no quería hablar porque algunos miembros del clan podrían oírlos.

-¿Me acompaña colina arriba?

-Claro Milady.

No dijeron una palabra hasta que estuvieron bastante lejos del recinto y, por fin, Miroku rompió el silencio.

-Lady Kagome, los Highlanders tienen buena memoria. Aunque un guerrero muera sin vengar un desaire, muere en paz porque sabe que algún día su hijo o su nieto enderezarán el entuerto. Las enemistades inveteradas nunca se olvidan, los pecados jamás se perdonan.

Kagome no entendía a que se refería, aunque parecía muy sincero.

-¿Y es importante no olvidar Miroku?

-Si, Milady.

Miroku pareció haber concluido la explicación, pero Kagome sacudió la cabeza, impaciente.

-Sigo sin entender lo que trata de decirme. Vuelva a intentarlo, por favor.

-Los Wolfs no olvidaron lo que les hizo su primer marido.

-¿Y me culpan a mi? ¿No es cierto?

-Sí, algunos le echan la culpa a usted- admitió- pero no se preocupe por el desquite – se apresuró a añadir- la venganza es cosa de hombres. No molestan a las mujeres ni a los niños. Por otra parte, su esposo mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarla.

-No me preocupa mi propia seguridad- replicó la joven- puedo cuidarme, pero no puedo pelar contra los recuerdos. No puedo cambiar lo que pasó. No se entristezca Miroku, creo que he conquistado a algunas de las mujeres. Escuché que una de ellas me llamaba valiente. Si les desagradara no me llamarían de esa forma.

-No es ningún elogio- afirmó Miroku irritado- no puedo permitir que crea eso.

-¿Qué trata de decirme?- preguntó Kagome frustrada.

-A Totosai le dicen inteligente.

Kagome asintió

-Si es muy inteligente.

Miroku sacudió con la cabeza

-Lo creen estúpido.

Kagome adoptó una expresión perpleja.

-A Inuyasha le dicen el piadoso.

Kagome hizo una mueca.

-Las mujeres ponen calificativo opuesto a lo que en realidad opinan. Creen que Inuyasha es un hombre duro por eso lo admiran.

-De modo que a mí me consideran cobarde. Ahora entiendo. Muchas gracias por explicármelo Miroku.

-Señora, dígame quien fue la mujer a la que oyó decir eso.

-No se lo diré- afirmó Kagome sacudiendo la cabeza. – ¿Me disculpa por favor? Creo que iré al castillo.

No esperó a que le respondiera, se volvió y corrió colina abajo. De pronto se detuvo y giró de nuevo hacia el soldado.

-Le rogaría que no le contara esta conversación a mi esposo. No quisiera que se preocupe por una cuestión insignificante como los juegos tontos de ciertas mujeres.

-No se lo diré- aceptó Miroku. Para él era un alivio que Kagome no quisiera que Inuyasha se enterase del insulto, pues sin duda armaría un escándalo infernal.

Kagome subió al dormitorio y permaneció allí toda la tarde. Oscilando entre el enojo y la autocompasión. Por cierto que se sentía herida por la crueldad de las mujeres, pero ese no era el motivo de su llanto. Lo que en realidad afligía a Kagome era la posibilidad de que tuviesen la razón. ¿Sería en verdad una cobarde?

No tenía las respuestas. Quería quedarse en la habitación pero hizo un esfuerzo y bajó a cenar. Inuyasha ya había regresado de la caza y Miroku también estaría presente. Kagome no quería que ninguno de los dos imaginara sus conflictos.

El salón estaba repleto de soldados. Casi todos ya sentados ante las dos mesas largas que ocupaban el lado derecho de la habitación. El aroma de la madera nueva y de las virutas de pino se mezclaban con los pesados olores de la comida que era llevada al salón en dos tablas de trinchar gigantescas, hechas con pan negro duro de dos días antes.

Los soldados no comprendían que tenían que ponerse de pie cuando ella entraba al salón.

Kagome se preguntó qué cosa haría que esos hombres buenos y orgullosos se sintieran como un solo clan. Se esforzaban en mantenerse separados. Cuando uno de los Wolfs hacia una broma solo reían los del mismo clan. Los Taisho ni siquiera sonreían.

También se sentaban en mesas separadas. Inuyasha se sentaba a la cabecera de una de las mesas y todos los otros lugares, excepto uno a la derecha del Laird reservado para la esposa, eran ocupados por los soldados Taisho. Todos los Wolfs se sentaban juntos en la otra mesa.

Esa noche Inuyasha no le prestó la menor atención. Tenía un rollo de pergamino entre las manos y lo leía con gesto sombrío.

Kagome no lo interrumpió. Los soldados de Inuyasha en cambio, no estaban tan ensimismados.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Goshinki?- le preguntó Kouga al Laird.

-Es el Laird del clan que vive al sur de nuestro feudo, Milady- le explicó Miroku a su lado- el mensaje es de él- añadió, luego le preguntó al Laird-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Inuyasha terminó de leer el mensaje y volvió a enrollar el pergamino.

-El mensaje es para Kagome.

La aludida se sorprendió.

-¿Para mí?- preguntó tomando el rollo.

-¿Sabes leer?- preguntó Inuyasha.

-Si se leer- le respondió la mujer- me propuse a aprender.

-¿Por qué?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

-Porque me lo prohibían- murmuró. Lo que le contó fue que Naraku la provocaba, repitiendo una y otra vez que era demasiado necia para aprender nada importante, y Kagome sintió el impulso de demostrarle que estaba equivocado. Fue un desafío oculto pues Naraku nunca se enteró de que Kagome había vencido las dificultades de aprender a leer y a escribir. Y el maestro le temía demasiado a Naraku para decírselo.

Inuyasha no le entregó el rollo y le preguntó con expresión feroz:

-¿Conoces a un barón cuyo nombre es Hakudoshi?

La mano de Kagome se detuvo a la mitad del gesto y en un instante palideció. Se sintió desmayar y tomó aire para serenarse.

-¿Kagome? – insistió Inuyasha al no recibir una respuesta inmediata.

-Lo conozco.

-El mensaje proviene de Hakudoshi- dijo Inuyasha- Goshinki no lo dejará cruzar la frontera hasta que yo le de mi permiso. ¿Quién es ese hombre y que es lo que quiere?

Kagome casi no pudo disimular la agitación. Lo que más deseaba era salir corriendo pero se resistió, no era una cobarde.

-No quiero hablar con él.

Inuyasha se respaldó en la silla. Percibió el miedo y el pánico de su esposa y esa reacción ante el mensaje no le agradó. ¿Acaso no comprendía que estaba a salvo? ¡Maldición, él no permitiría que le sucediera nada!

Exhalo un suspiro comprendiendo que, por cierto, Kagome lo sabía. Cuando aprendiera a confiar en él, ya no la asustarían los mensajes llegados de Inglaterra.

Inuyasha sabía que se mostraba arrogante y no le importaba. En ese momento, lo que más deseaba era tranquilizar a su esposa: no le gustaba verla amedrentada. Y además tenía otro motivo: quería saber la verdad.

-¿Acaso ese barón te ofendió de alguna manera?

-No

-¿Quién es, Kagome?

-No quiero hablar con él- repitió con voz temblorosa.

-Quiero saber…

Kagome hizo un gesto negativo e Inuyasha interrumpió la pregunta. Le tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a dejar de sacudir la cabeza.

-Escúchame- le ordenó- No tienes obligación de verlo ni hablar con él- le prometió en voz baja y convincente.

La expresión de la joven se tornó dubitativa e incierta.

-¿En serio? ¿No lo dejarás venir?

-En serio.

El alivio de Kagome fue evidente.

-Gracias.

Inuyasha la soltó y volvió a reclinarse en la silla.

-Ahora responde a mi pregunta- repitió- ¿Quién demonio es el Barón Hakudoshi?

-El barón, es un sujeto poderoso de Inglaterra- susurró Kagome- se dice que es más poderoso que el rey.

Inuyasha esperó que continuara pero transcurrieron minutos hasta que comprendió que no diría nada más.

-¿Es uno de los favoritos del Rey?- preguntó

-No- respondió Kagome- Lo odia. Y muchos barones comparten la misma opinión que Hakudoshi. El es el líder de…

-Una rebelión silenciosa.

-Así es- respondió Kagome.

-De modo que los barones luchan por el tema de la corona. ¿Cómo te enteraste de todas esas cosas?.

-Por mi hermano Sesshomaru.

-Todavía no comprendo porque Hakudoshi quiere hablar contigo-

-Tal vez crea que puedo ayudar a la causa de destronar al rey, pero aunque yo pudiese no lo haría. En este momento seria Inútil. No complicaré a mi familia en la lucha. Tanto Sesshomaru como mi madre sufrirían su yo dijera…

-¿Si dijeras que cosa?- le preguntó su esposo. Pero la mujer no respondió.

Kouga la codeó para llamarle la atención.

-¿Acaso el príncipe regente ya quiere la corona?

-Así es- respondió Kagome- peor yo no soy más que una mujer.

Inuyasha se convenció de que no había dicho toda la verdad y también de que estaba aterrorizada.

-El barón Hakudoshi desea formularte algunas preguntas.

-¿Acerca de qué?- preguntó Kouga y Miroku lo miró con la misma curiosidad.

Inuyasha respondió sin quitar la vista de la esposa:

-Acerca de Arthur el príncipe regente, del cual todos aseguran que está muerto.

Kagome comenzó a levantarse, pero Inuyasha le sujetó la mano y la obligó a sentarse.

-No hablare con el- exclamó- Arthur desapareció hace mas de 3 años. No sé porque se empeña en saber cuál es el paradero del sobrino del rey. Y no tengo nada que decirle.

Inuyasha analizó sus palabras. Había empleado el tiempo pasado para referirse al sobrino del Rey. Ella debía de saber cómo había muerto y quien lo había asesinado.

-Inglaterra es otro mundo en lo que se refiere a nosotros- afirmó- No permitiré que ningún barón venga aquí. Kagome, yo nunca dejo de cumplir mi palabra. No hablarás con ninguno de ellos. La mujer asintió. Miroku comenzaba a hacer otra pregunta pero la mirada severa de Inuyasha lo contuvo.

-Hemos terminado de comentar esta cuestión- afirmó- Miroku, infórmame sobre los progresos del muro.

Kagome estaba demasiado desasosegada para seguir la conversación. Tenía el estomago revuelto y apenas pudo pasar un bocadillo de queso. Había jabalí y restos de salmón pero sabía que si probaba algo más le darían nauseas. Contempló la comida y se preguntó cuánto tiempo más tendría que quedarse antes de que la excusaran.

-Tendrías que comer algo- le dijo Inuyasha

-No tengo apetito- repuso- no estoy habituada a comer tanto antes de acostarme, milord- se excusó- en Inglaterra se suele servir una comida entre las diez y el medio día y más tarde se toma un ligero refrigerio. Me llevará tiempo acostumbrarme al cambio. ¿Me disculpas? Quisiera subir.

Inuyasha asintió. Como Miroku la miraba con fijeza, Kagome le dio las buenas noches y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Vio a Colmillo tendido a la izquierda de la escalera y al instante dio un rodeo para no pasar cerca del animal.

No le quito la vista hasta que pasó junto a él y luego corrió.

Se preparó sin prisa para acostarse. Cumplir ese sencillo ritual la serenaba y la ayudaba a controlar el temor. Se concentró en cada mínima tarea. Agregó dos leños al fuego, y comenzó a cepillar su cabello desatando los nudos, al terminar quedó demasiado agotada para trenzarlo.

Se quedó sin quehaceres y trató de pensar en cosas frívolas, convencida de que así bloquearía los temores y terminarían por desaparecer.

-Inuyasha tiene razón- musitó- Inglaterra esta en otro mundo.

Estoy a salvo- pensó- Sessh y mamá también estarán seguros en Inglaterra mientras yo calle.

Kagome dejó el cepillo y se persignó. Oró pidiendo coraje y la guía divina y, por fin, oró por el hombre que tendría que haber sido rey: Arthur.

En el momento en que finalizaba las plegarias, entró Inuyasha y encontró a la esposa sentada a un lado de la cama, contemplando las llamas del hogar. Cerró la puerta, se quitó las botas y caminó hasta el lado opuesto de la cama. Kagome se levantó y se volvió a mirarlo.

A Inuyasha le pareció que su esposa estaba triste.

-Sesshomaru me dijo que el Rey Juan te tiene miedo.

La mujer bajó la mirada.

-¿De dónde sacó esa idea?

-Kagome

-¿Qué?- le joven levantó la mirada.

-Llegando el momento, me dirás lo que sabes. Yo no te forzaré. Aguardaré. Cuando estés dispuesta a confiar en mí, lo harás.

-¿Decirte que cosa, milord?

Inuyasha dejó escapar un gran suspiro.

-Me dirás que es lo que te aterroriza tanto.

-Ahora que estamos casados- dijo- no sólo tú tienes el deber de protegerme, Inuyasha. También es mi deber protegerte a ti siempre que pueda.

El hombre no comprendió la extraña afirmación: ¿Protegerlo a él? ¡Demonios, ella no lo tenía todo presente! Se suponía que él era quien debía protegerla y cuidarse así mismo. Procuraría vivir muchos años para cuidar de ella y de Shipoo.

-Las esposas no protegen a los maridos- afirmó en voz alta.

-Esta esposa lo hará- replicó Kagome.

Iba a discutirle pero la azabache lo distrajo. No hizo más que desatar el cinturón de la bata y se la quitó: debajo no llevaba nada.

Inuyasha se quedó sin aliento. ¡Dios, que hermosa era! A espaldas de Kagome el fuego la bañaba en un resplandor dorado. Su belleza no se veía empañada por ningún defecto. Tenía los pechos plenos, la cintura angosta y las piernas largas.

Inuyasha no tuvo conciencia de haberse desnudado. Sostuvo la mirada de Kagome largos minutos hasta que el corazón comenzó a golpearle el pecho y sintió el aliento entrecortado por la excitación.

Kagome luchó contra el pudor: sabía que estaba sonrojada porque sentía el calor en el rostro.

Los dos se acostaron y se taparon al mismo tiempo para luego acercarse el uno al otro. Kagome todavía estaba de rodillas cuando Inuyasha la atrajo hacia sus brazos. La hizo acostarse, la cubrió con su propio cuerpo y la besó.

Kagome le enlazó los brazos al cuello y lo acercó hacia sí. Estaba desesperada por las caricias de su esposo: esa noche lo deseaba. Necesitaba el consuelo y la aceptación de Inuyasha.

Inu, a su vez, necesitaba satisfacción. Le prodigó rudas caricias en los hombros, la espalda, los muslos y el contacto con esa piel sedosa lo excitó.

Kagome no necesitaba que la animaran a responder, no podía cesar de acariciarlo. Tenía el cuerpo tan recio y la piel tan cálida que en pocos minutos se sintió como afiebrada por la pasión.

Era imposible ser inhibida con Inuyasha. Era un amante exigente, tierno y rudo al mismo tiempo. Con sus atrevidas caricias íntimas encendían el ardor de Kagome y cuando sus dedos la penetraron y el pulgar frotó el sensible capullo oculto tras los pliegues húmedos de su carne, ella enloqueció.

Inuyasha le tomó la mano y la colocó sobre su pene duro y erguido. Kagome lo oprimió, impulsándolo a soltar un gemido ronco y gutural. El ojidorado murmuraba eróticas palabras de aliento e indicaciones del modo en que deseaba que lo acariciara.

Inuyasha no pudo soportar mucho tiempo más la dulce agonía. Le apartó las manos con brusquedad, le alzó los muslos y la penetró profundamente. Kagome gimió de placer y sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros duros y firmes de Inuyasha, arqueándose para recibirlo con más plenitud entre sus piernas. El orgasmo lo devastó. Gimió de puro placer al derramar la semilla dentro de su dulce esposa. Kagome gritó el nombre de su esposo, e Inuyasha el de Dios.

Inuyasha se dejó caer sobre ella con una exclamación ronca y satisfecha. No se retiró de ella queriendo prolongar la maravilla que acababa de experimentar.

Kagome tampoco quería apartarse de su esposo en ese momento. Cuando Inuyasha la abrazaba así se sentía querida. También, segura y amada.

Pero luego, el peso de Inuyasha la aplastó y por fin tuvo que pedirle que se apartara para poder respirar.

El ojidorado no estaba seguro de tener energías restantes y esa idea lo divirtió. Rodó de costado arrastrándola junto a él, levantó las mantas y se cubrieron ambos cerrando los ojos.

-Inuyasha

Su esposo no respondió y Kagome le tocó el pecho con el dedo para llamar su atención. Sólo tuvo un gruñido como respuesta:

-Tienes razón: soy débil.

Espero a que le dijera que estaba de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada.

-Un viento del norte podía llevarme- dijo usando las mismas palabras de Inuyasha en la primera noche que vivieron como marido y mujer.

Dejó pasar varios minutos y luego volvió a hablar.

-Pero las otras cosas no son ciertas. Yo no dejaré que lo sean.

Cerró los ojos y dijo sus oraciones. Inuyasha pensó que se había dormido y él iba a imitarla. Pero luego, en un susurro suave pero pleno de convicción, la oyó decir:

-No soy cobarde.

Continuara...

Dejen sus comentarios =)


	7. Colmillo

**Hola a todos mis adorados lectores… disculpen la tardanza pero creo que valió la pena… este capítulo a mi me gusto muchísimo y espero que a ustedes también…**

**Capítulo VII Colmillo.**

-¿Quién se atrevió a llamarte cobarde?

La voz tronante del marido arrancó a Kagome de un sueño profundo. Abrió los ojos y lo miró. Inuyasha estaba de pie a un costado de la cama y la miraba con expresión colérica. Estaba completamente vestido y parecía furioso.

Mientras bostezaba, Kagome pensó que Inuyasha necesitaba que lo apaciguara. Se sentó en la cama y sacudió la cabeza.

-Nadie me llamó cobarde- le dijo con voz adormilada.

-Y entonces, ¿Por qué dijiste…?

-Creí que debías saberlo- le explicó- y yo necesitaba decírtelo.

El enfado de Inuyasha se aplacó. Kagome apartó las mantas y se aprestó para salir de la cama pero Inuyasha la detuvo, volvió a taparla y le ordenó que siguiera durmiendo.

-Hoy descansarás- exigió

-Ya descansé bastante, milord. Es hora de que comience a cumplir mis deberes como esposa.

-Descansa.

¡Dios, que hombre más testarudo!

El gesto de la mandíbula tensa le indicó que sería inútil discutir. No tenía intenciones de haraganear todo el día en la cama pero no lo debatiría con su esposo.

Inuyasha estaba yéndose cuando Kagome lo detuvo con una pregunta:

-¿Qué planes tienes para un día tan bello?

-Iré a cazar más provisiones.

-¿Granos por ejemplo?- preguntó la mujer. Salió de la cama y se colocó su bata.

-Por ejemplo- admitió Inuyasha con tono divertido.

Kagome se ajustó el cinturón de la bata. Inuyasha contempló como se quitaba el cabello de debajo del cuello de la prenda con ademanes plenos de gracia femenina.

-¿Cómo se hace para cazar un cosecha?

-La robamos Kagome.

Kagome lanzó una exclamación:

-¡Pe… pero eso es un pecado!

Inuyasha pareció muy divertido por la expresión de su esposa: ¡El robo la escandalizaba! ¿Por qué sería?

-Si el sacerdote Mushin se entera de esto, te despellejaría.

-Cuando el padre Mushin regrese ya habré cometido todos los pecados.

-No hablaras en serio.

-Hablo muy enserio Kagome.

-Pero Inuyasha no sólo estás cometiendo el pecado de robo sino también el de la complacencia.

Era evidente que esperaba una respuesta, pero Inuyasha se limitó a encogerse de hombros y Kagome movió la cabeza.

-Eres mi esposa pero no te corresponde censurarme.

Inuyasha esperaba una disculpa, pero en cambio obtuvo un argumento en contra:

-Oh, sí, si me corresponde censurarte, MILORD, pues me preocupo por tu alma.

-¡Fhee eso es ridículo!- repuso Inuyasha.

Kagome lanzó otra exclamación ahogada, e Inuyasha tuvo deseos de reír pero se contuvo.

-¿Te parece ridículo que me preocupe por ti?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos después de esas palabras ¿Ella se preocupaba por él? Inuyasha se acercó y la pegó a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura y uniendo sus frentes.

-¿Te preocupas por mi?- susurró Inuyasha

-Claro que sí.

-¿Significa eso que comienzas a sentir cariño por mí?

Kagome tembló un poco después de esa pregunta.

-No dije eso, milord. Estás deformando mis palabras. Me preocupo por tu alma.

Inuyasha apretó la fina tela de la bata de Kagome en sus manos y la soltó rápidamente alejándola de su cuerpo.

-No necesito ni tu preocupación ni tus sermones- gritó Inuyasha con sus ojos cargados de enojo y decepción.

-A una esposa se le permite dar su opinión ¿no es así?

-Si- admitió Inuyasha- cuando se le pide, por su puesto.

Kagome ignoró el comentario.

-Yo creo que tienes que comerciar para obtener lo que necesitas, no robarlo.

Inuyasha no pudo reprimir la irritación.

-Kagome, míranos, no tenemos nada de valor para intercambiar- le dijo- por otra parte, los otros clanes no pueden proteger lo que les pertenece, merecen que se los quiten. Así es como lo hacemos, mujer; tendrás que acostumbrarte.

Inuyasha resopló y dio por terminada la discusión pero Kagome no.

-Esta justificación…

-Cállate Kagome, descansa- le ordenó Inuyasha cerrando la puerta de un golpe al salir.

Se había casado con un hombre obstinado. Kagome decidió no volver a tocar el tema de los robos.

Inuyasha tenía razón: no le correspondía a ella enseñarle ni a él ni a los otros hombres del clan. ¿Qué le importaba?

Kagome pasó toda la mañana practicando con el arco y la flecha, y la tarde disfrutando del juego de Totosai, tan sin sentido como agradable.

Totosai se había convertido en el único amigo verdadero de la joven. El anciano era paciente y comprensivo y respondía a todas las preguntas de la muchacha.

Kagome le contó cuanto la inquietaban los robos de Inuyasha, pero Totosai no solo no estuvo de acuerdo con ella sino que defendió la conducta del Laird.

Estaba de pie sobre una loma, lanzando tiros de larga distancia, mientras Kagome le confiaba su preocupación.

-Los ingleses destruyeron todas nuestras reservas. Nuestro Laird debe asegurarse de que nuestro clan no pase hambre este invierno. – Dijo Totosai- ¿Por qué llamas a eso pecado?

-Está robando- arguyó la joven.

-Dios lo entenderá.

-Totosai, hay más de una forma de entrar en un castillo. Inuyasha tiene que hallar otra forma de alimentar al clan.

El anciano apoyó el palo contra una piedra redonda y dio el golpe.

-Mi piedra recorrió el triple de distancia que recorre una flecha. A ver si puedes superar eso, pequeña afligida.

Kagome se concentró en el juego. Y el viejo no paró de reír cuando la piedra de Kagome se detuvo a un lado de la del viejo.

-Tienes destreza para el juego- la elogió- Ahora será mejor que regresemos. Ya te aparté de tus tareas más tiempo del que tengo derecho.

-No tengo tareas- exclamó Kagome sonrojada- Intenté hacerme cargo de la administración de la casa, pero nadie me presta atención, aunque debo decir que los Taisho son un poco mas corteses. Los Wolfs son tan groseros que me resulta embarazoso: Me ignoran por completo.

-¿Y qué dice nuestro Laird con respecto a este comportamiento?

-No se lo dije y no lo haré. Este es mi problema y yo tengo que resolverlo, no él.

Totosai aferró el brazo de Kagome y comenzó a descender por el sendero de la colina.

-¿Cuánto hace que estas aquí?

-Casi tres meses.

-Durante un tiempo te sentiste a gusto ¿verdad?

Kagome asintió:

-Si lo estuve.

-¿por qué?

La pregunta la sorprendió por un instante y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Al llegar aquí, me sentí… libre. Y segura- se apresuró a agregar.

-Era como una paloma con un ala rota- dijo Totosai. Le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y prosiguió- y la persona más tímida que conocí.

-Ahora no lo soy- replicó la azabache- al menos no con usted.

-Yo veo los cambios que se produjeron en ti, pero los otros, aun no. Me imagino que a su debido tiempo verán que adquiriste brío.

Kagome no supo si eso era una crítica o un elogio.

-Pero Totosai ¿Qué me dices de los robos? ¿Qué tendría que hacer yo con respecto a mi marido?

-Por ahora, dejarlo- le sugirió el anciano- para serle sincero, no puedo escandalizarme por unos pequeños robos. Mi Laird prometió traerme cebada, y estoy impaciente por recibirla… con o sin pecado- agregó con un gesto afirmativo- los ingleses se bebieron todas mis reservas, muchacha.- rio con malicia, se acercó más a Kagome y le susurró- pero no encontraron los barriles de oro líquido.

-¿Qué son los barriles de oro líquido?

-¿Recuerdas el claro entre los pinos, detrás de la loma?

-Sí.

- Detrás hay una cueva, y está llena de barriles de roble.

-¿Y dentro de los barriles?

-El agua de la vida- respondió el anciano con sus ojos brillantes de solo imaginar el sabor de ese liquido-ya lleva diez, casi quince años preparada. Apuesto a que sabe a oro. Un día de estos te llevaré allí para que lo veas con tus propios ojos. Quedó intacta sólo porque los ingleses no sabían de su existencia.

-¿Lo sabe mi esposo?

-No. No recuerdo habérselo dicho- admitió- y yo soy el único que recuerda cuando los antiguos cabecillas Taisho lo almacenaron allá. Claro que no lo dijeron, pero los seguí una tarde sin que se dieran cuenta.

En cuanto llegaron al patio, Totosai se alejó. Kagome vio a Kouga, lo saludó y pasó corriendo junto a él. Quería lavarse la cara y las manos antes de que Inuyasha regresara y no viese lo sucia que estaba.

Kagome comenzaba a subir los escalones cuando oyó un grito a sus espaldas. Se volvió y vio que algunos soldados corrían hacia ella y que varios blandían espadas. No sabía a qué se debía tal alboroto.

-Entre señora, y cierre la puerta- gritó Miroku. Kagome comprendió que no era el momento de discutir ni hacer preguntas. Imaginó que sufrían el ataque de intrusos e hizo lo que le ordenaban.

Entonces oyó un gruñido ronco y amenazante. Al volverse vio a la mascota de su esposo que caminaba lentamente por el patio. Al ver a la bestia Kagome gritó: Colmillo. El perro estaba cubierto de sangre con el cuarto trasero completamente desgarrado.

El galgo trataba de llegar hasta el hogar para morir y los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Entre lady Kagome, entre – bramó Miroku. De pronto, la joven entendió lo que pasaba: matarían al perro para que no siguiera sufriendo.

Kagome no podía permitirlo.

-¡Déjenlo en paz!

La furia vibró en el grito de la joven y atrajo la atención de todos los presentes.

-No debe presenciar esto, entre señora- le dijo Kouga – por favor entre.

-Colmillo quiere entrar. El duerme junto al fuego. Es allí a donde va. Mantenga las puertas abiertas, Miroku, Kouga, abran todas las puertas que estén a su paso.

Después de gritar las órdenes, se volvió hacia los demás soldados. Estaba segura de que Colmillo con lo gruñón que era, no dejaría que nadie lo curara. Sabía que el perro debía sufrir graves dolores ya que el subir los escalones se le estaba haciendo dificultoso.

-Señora, al menos aléjese del alcance del animal.

-Dígale a todos los hombres que lo dejen entrar.

-Pero, mi Lady…

-Haga lo que le ordené, si alguien toca a Colmillo se las verá conmigo.

Por el tono de voz de la señora, Kouga comprendió que era inútil discutirle. Dio la orden y aferró otra vez el brazo de Kagome tratando de arrastrarla lo más lejos del perro.

A su paso Sango grito al ver al perro intentando subir los escalones.

-Por Dios- murmuró Sango- ¿Qué la ha pasado?

-Retroceda mi señora- gritó Ayame- Pobre Colmillo, no puede subir deberán sacrificarlo…

-Nadie lo tocará- gritó Kagome- Sango, busca agujas e Hilos. Ayame, debajo de mi cama hay potes llenos con hiervas y remedios. Tráela.

Colmillo se derrumbó en el tercer escalon y dejo escapar un gemido tratando de levantarse. Kagome no soportó verlo así. Esperaba poder acercarse al perro y ayudarle y que este no le mordiera.

Corrió hasta colmillo el cual al ver su cercanía, gruño y soltó un fuerte ladrido. Kagome aminoró el paso, alzó la mano y murmuró palabras tranquilizadoras.

Kouga intentó apartarla pero el perro comenzó a gruñir de nuevo.

-Apártate Kouga. Déjame hacerlo sola- ordenó y al volver la mirada vio que todos los soldados estaba con sus arcos y flechas preparados: la protegían. Quisiera o no.

Kagome suspiró y toco al animal ayudándolo a subir cada unos de los escalones. Al llegar, Colmillo pareció recuperar su fuerza le gruño y Kagome para que lo soltara y entró a la habitación tendiéndose frente al fuego y gimiendo de dolor.

-Ayame, tráeme una manta, si trae la manta de mi cama, Colmillo sentirá el olor de mi marido y se tranquilizará.

Minutos después, Ayame le arrojó la manta y Sango trajo Hilo y aguja. Kagome se arrodilló sobre el suelo y preparó una cama con la manta para Colmillo.

-Ven aquí cariño- dio unas palmaditas sobre la manta para que se acostara allí.

Colmillo dio una vuelta oliendo las mantas y se dejó caer de costado.

Kagome palmeo el costado del perro y se inclinó para ver la profundidad de la herida.

-No lo toque Milady, el perro puede lastimarla- dijo Sango asustada.

-Espero que no lo haga- replicó Kagome.

-Pero usted le teme- dijo Ayame.

-Si le temo- admitió- pero eso no cambia las cosas, Colmillo esta herido y tengo que coserlo.

En pocos minutos, estaba lista para comenzar la tarea. Miroku y Kouga no pensaban dejarla corriendo riesgo de que Colmillo la mordiera mientras le cosían. Así que se arrodillaron detrás del perro para poder sujetarlo si intentaba morder a Kagome.

El perro sorprendió tanto a Kagome como a los soldados: no exhaló ningún sonido mientras lo cosían, Kagome lo hizo por los dos. Le murmuró disculpas y gimió cada vez que tocaba la herida con la solución para evitar cualquier infección.

En medio del caos llegó Inuyasha. Kagome acababa de enhebrar la aguja cuando oyó la voz de su marido tras ella.

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

Kagome suspiró de alivio sin levantarse se volvió para mirar a Inuyasha.

¡Dios nunca había sentido tanto alivio de verlo! Lo vio atravesar el salón y detenerse junto a ella. Inuyasha apoyó las manos sobre sus caderas y miró fijamente al perro.

Miroku se levanto de inmediato- señor creo que debió toparse con algún lobo.

-¿Crees que se topó con nuestra mascota?- murmuró Kouga a Sango.

Kagome volvió a su tarea. Hizo un nudo en el hilo, dejó la aguja y tomó otro pote de medicina.

-¿Tiene otra mascota Milord? – preguntó Kagome mientras esparcía una crema amarilla sobre el tajo.

-Hay un lobo en particular al que los Wolfs consideran su mascota. Te tiembla la mano Kagome.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu perro me da miedo.

Kagome terminó de colocar la crema sobre la herida. Lo cual prevendría cualquier infección y, además adormecería la zona y no sentiría la aguja.

-Aun así lo está atendiendo, Laird.

-Si ya lo veo Miroku.

-La parte más difícil ya terminó- anunció Kagome- creo que Colmillo no sentirá nada más. Además…

-¿Además qué?

Kagome susurró algo que Inuyasha no pudo entender y se arrodilló junto a ella. Apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza de Colmillo y este le lamió los dedos.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó mientras miraba con dolor a su mascota.

-Dije que ahora estas tu- murmuró la joven. Kagome lo miró y vio al expresión de arrogancia y se apresuró a añadir- Colmillo se sentirá reconfortado, pues te tiene mucho cariño, milord. Creo que sabe que lo mantendrás a salvo.

-Tú también lo sabes, Kagome.

Ella comprendió que Inuyasha esperaba una respuesta afirmativa y que si admitía que se sentía segura cuando lo tenía cerca, la arrogancia de su esposo se haría excesiva. Decidió guardar silencio.

Le llevó poco tiempo coser la herida. Inuyasha la ayudó a colocar bandas de algodón alrededor del cuerpo de Colmillo. Y luego Inuyasha unió los extremos de la venda.

-No se lo dejará puesto mucho tiempo- predijo Inuyasha.

Kagome asintió. De pronto se sintió desbordada e fatiga. Imaginó que el temor le había consumido las fuerzas. Reunió las cosas y se levantó. Detrás de ella se había juntado una multitud de curiosos. En medio del grupo estaban las mujeres Wolfs y al instante apartó la mirada.

-Taisho, ella ayudo a subir al perro, si ella lo hizo.

-Mientras Miroku contaba una versión un tanto exagerada, Kagome siguió abriéndose paso entre la gente. Corrió hacia el siguiente pasillo que la llevaría hasta su propia habitación. Quería tenderse en su cama, pensaba en descansar unos minutos y luego bajar a la cena.

Instantes después se quedo dormida. Inuyasha subió un par de veces para mirarla. Por fin e acostó cerca de la media noche, no sin antes cerciorarse de que Colmillo su fiel mascota descansaba confortablemente.

Mientras Inuyasha se desvestía, Kagome apenas se movió. Abrió una vez los ojos, le miró ceñuda y volvió a dormirse enseguida. Inuyasha sacó otra manta del baúl y tapo a su esposa antes de terminar de desvestirse y acostarse junto a ella. No tuvo necesidad de acercarse: en el mismo instante en que se acostó, Kagome rodó hacia él y se refugió entre sus brazos. Inuyasha la estrechó contra sí y Kagome acomodó la cabeza bajo el mentón de su esposo.

Inuyasha repasó en la mente la historia de Miroku. Trató de imaginarse a Kagome aferrando a Colmillo entre sus brazos para ayudarlo con los escalones.

Le complacía el valor demostrado por ella y, aun así, no quería que en el futuro corriese semejantes riesgos. Colmillo estaba adolorido y no se podía confiar en un animal mas herido, por más leal que fuese.

Al día siguiente le ordenaría que nunca volviese a arriesgarse así. Inuyasha se quedó dormido preocupándose por su mujer, tan pequeña y delicada.

Continuara…

**Kagome ha comenzado a enfrentar sus temores, esperemos que continúe asi y que aprenda a confiar a su esposo =) dejan review**


	8. Un poco del pasado

**Holaaaa gracias por sus review me alegra muchísimo que les gusta la historia. De verdad me he dedicado a escribir este capítulo y por lo que veo salió bastante largo, espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

**Capítulo VIII Un poco del pasado.**

A la mañana siguiente, antes de abrir los ojos, Inuyasha supo que Kagome ya no estaba en la cama.

-¡Demonios, ya amaneció! – Pensó Inuyasha – Y como marido y Laird tengo la obligación de saltar el primero de la cama. Pensó que sin duda Kagome estaría abajo, esperándolo en el gran salón y su irritación disminuyó en cierta medida. Recordó que la noche anterior, Kagome había estado preocupada por _colmillo: _sin duda debía estar con él.

El manto con los colores de los Wolfs estaba sobre una silla. Seguramente Kagome se había confundido de día pues se vistió con los colores Taisho por segundo día consecutivo. Ahora los Wolfs armaran un escándalo y yo no tengo tiempo para asuntos tan insignificantes… ¡Maldición!

Miroku y Kouga ya lo esperaban en el salón y en cuanto vieron aparecer al Laird hicieron una reverencia.

-¿Dónde está mi esposa?

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada afligida y luego Kouga adelanto un paso y respondió:

-Taisho creímos que estaba arriba contigo.

-No está arriba.

-Y entonces, ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Miroku.

-Eso fue precisamente lo que yo pregunte- exclamó Inuyasha con severidad.

Al oír la voz de su amo, Colmillo levantó la cabeza y golpeó la cola contra la estera. Inuyasha se acercó al galgo, dobló una rodilla y palmeó al perro en el costado del cuello.

-Hey amigo, ¿quieres que te lleve afuera?

-Laird, Lady Kagome ya lo llevó fuera- dijo Sango desde la entrada. Bajó corriendo los escalones, les sonrió a Kouga y a Miroku y se volvió hacia el Laird- También le dio agua y comida. Dijo que hoy el perro está mucho mejor.

-¿Cómo supo tan pronto que el perro está mejor?- preguntó Miroku.

-Yo le pregunté lo mismo y me respondió que hoy gruñe un poco más fuerte. Así se dio cuenta de que está mejor

-¿Dónde está la señora?- preguntó Inuyasha

-Fue a cabalgar- respondió Sango- dijo que era un día demasiado hermoso para quedarse dentro.

-¿Mi esposa fue a cabalgar sola?- Inuyasha no esperó respuesta. Lanzando una maldición por lo bajo salió del salón, con Miroku y Kouga detrás.

-Si algo le sucede a la señora yo seré el responsable-afirmó Kouga-tendría que haber estado aquí más temprano, hoy me toca cuidarla- agregó a modo de explicación- Maldición preferiría que se quedara donde se lo indican.

-Pero hoy lleva los colores de los Taisho- informó Sango.

-No tendría que llevarlos- dijo Kouga.

-Pero así es, señor.

Miroku se rascó el mentón- seguro confundió los días- reflexionó en voz alta. Le hizo un guiño a Sango al pasar y aligeró el paso para alcanzar a Kouga.

Inuyasha disimuló la preocupación aparentando enfado. Fue muy claro con Kagome las últimas semanas: tenía que descansar. "No me parece que salir a cabalgar sola por las colinas infestadas de lobos sea descansar"- pensó- "¿Acaso tendré que encerrarla bajo llave? ¡Por Dios que se lo preguntaré en cuanto la vea!

Sean, el encargado de los establos preparó el caballo del Laird a penas lo vio acercarse. Cuando Inuyasha llegó, monto una bella yegua negra y arrebató las riendas de las manos de Sean. Al llegar al prado ya el animal iba a galope tendido.

Totosai escuchó el resonar de los cascos alzó la cabeza. Estaba de rodillas, midiendo la distancia de un agujero que acababa de cavar hasta el siguiente.

Cuando el Laird detuvo el caballo, el anciano se levanto deprisa e hizo una reverencia.

-Buenos días tenga usted, Laird Taisho.

-Buenos días Totosai- respondió Inuyasha. Exploró el prado con la vista y luego volvió hacia el anciano- ¿Ha visto a mi esposa?

-Estoy viéndola señor.

Totosai señaló con la mano, Inuyasha se volvió sobre la montura y de inmediato divisó a Kagome. Estaba en la loma del lado norte, montada sobre su cabalgadura.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo?- murmuró para sí mismo.

-Pues reflexionando acerca de sus circunstancias.- respondió el anciano.

-¡En nombre de Dios! ¿Qué significa eso?

-No lo sé señor. Me limito a repetir lo que ella me dijo. Hace más de una hora que está allí. A puesto a que en este momento debe tenerlo todo claro.

Inuyasha hizo un gesto afirmativo y espoleó al animal.

-Es un bello día para cabalgar- le gritó Totosai.

-Es mejor aun para quedarse en casa- musitó Inuyasha.

Kagome iba a bajar hacia el prado cuando divisó al esposo que subía la loma. Le hizo un gesto de saludo, juntó las manos sobre las riendas y esperó que se acercara.

Estaba dispuesta para el encuentro y se preparó haciendo una honda respiración. Era hora de que pusiera en acción su plan No era extraño que estuviese algo nerviosa: No estaba habituada a hacerse cargo de las cosas. Pero eso no la detendría. "Por el amor de Dios" – pensó- "Soy responsable de mi propio destino y necesito que mi esposo lo entienda".

Kagome se había levantado una hora antes del amanecer y pasó el tiempo reflexionando con respecto a los cambios que deseaba hacer. La mayor parte de ellos se referían a su propia conducta, pero también había algunos que quería inducir al esposo a realizar.

En realidad quien la hizo reflexionar fue Colmillo. Al curar la herida del perro, Kagome hizo un sorprendente descubrimiento. En primer lugar observó que los gruñidos de perro eran pura jactancia: una demostración de cariño en realidad. El segundo descubrimiento fue que no tenía motivos para temer a Colmillo: Una firme palmada y una palabra cariñosa le habían ganado la lealtad del perro. Esa mañana, cuando le dio de comer, el galgo gruñó afectuosamente y le lamió la mano.

Y el amo no era muy diferente.

El ceño sombrío de su esposo ya no la amedrentaba, recordó Kagome cuando Inuyasha llegó junto a ella.

-Se te ordenó que descansaras- exclamó Inuyasha con tono duro y enfadado.

Kagome hizo caso omiso a ese saludo hostil.

-Buenos días, Inuyasha ¿Has dormido bien?

Inuyasha estaba tan cerca que su pierna derecha presionaba contra el muslo izquierdo de Kagome. La joven no soportó mas la expresión severa del esposo y bajó la mirada: No quería que esa hostilidad la desconcentrara. Tenía mucho que decirle y era importante que lo recordara todo.

Inuyasha vio que Kagome llevaba el arco y las flechas en un carcaj de cuero sujeto a la espalda. Pensó que demostraba sensatez al llevar las armas consigo por si llegara a producirse un ataque… suponiendo que tuviera buena puntería. Una cosa era practicar con un blanco clavado en un pino y otra muy distinta dispararle a una blanco móvil y real. Eso le recordó los peligros que acechaban detrás de las colinas y de inmediato se puso más ceñudo aun.

-Kagome no hiciste caso a mis órdenes. No puedes…

La joven se inclinó de lado sobre la montura, se estiró y acarició suavemente el cuello del esposo con las puntas de los dedos. Antes de que Inuyasha tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, repitió la caricia, suave como el aleteo de una mariposa y logró distraerlo.

La caricia lo dejó perplejo. Kagome se enderezó, juntó las manos y sonrió.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza para aclararse los pensamientos y comenzó otra vez:

-No tienes idea de los peligros…

Kagome repitió las caricias. ¡Caramba, ese contacto estaba distrayéndolo! Inuyasha le aferró la mano antes de que Kagome pudiese sacarla.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-Te acaricio

El hombre comenzó a decir algo, pero se arrepintió. La contempló largo rato tratando de entender que le pasaba.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó al fin, con expresión inquieta.

-Quería demostrarte todo mi afecto, Milord. ¿Te desagrada?

-No- gritó Inuyasha y luego refunfuño, bajando el tono de su voz- no me desagrada Kagome.

Le tomó la barbilla con la mano, se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso prolongado pero ardiente.

Sintiendo que se derretía, Kagome se acercó más y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apretó mas a él mientras el beso iba creciendo en intensidad.

Kagome no supo como sucedió: de pronto cuando el marido se enderezó, estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Inuyasha, que la estrechaba con fuerza. La joven se acurrucó sobre el pecho del hombre, lanzó un breve suspiro y sonrió complacida.

Tuvo deseos de reír. ¡Había dado resultado! Acaba de demostrar una importante teoría: En realidad, Inuyasha era muy parecido a su perro. Le gustaba tanto como a Colmillo jactarse de ser malo.

-A una esposa se le permite demostrar afecto a su marido.

Kagome supuso que era una señal de aprobación. ¡Y qué arrogante! Se apartó para contemplarlo.

-¿Está permitido que un marido lleve a su esposa a cabalgar?

-Por supuesto: un marido puede hacer lo que se le antoje.

"Una esposa también"- pensó Kagome.

-Inu… emm digo… Milord ¿Por qué esta siempre tan serio? Me gustaría que sonrieras un poco más.

-Kagome soy un guerrero- Dijo Inuyasha convencido de haberle dado una explicación sumamente lógica.

Inuyasha alzó a Kagome y la volvió a sentar sobre su propio caballo.

-Tu casi nunca sonríes- señaló - ¿Por qué?

-Soy la esposa de un guerrero, Milord- respondió sonriendo, e Inuyasha no pudo evitar imitarla.

- Milord, eres muy apuesto cuando sonríes.

-Inuyasha… puedes decirme Inuyasha-

-Está bien- dijo sonriendo Kagome- Inuyasha eres muy apuesto cuando sonríes.

-Pero a ti no te agradan los hombres apuestos ¿Recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo. Intentaba hacerte un cumplido.

-¿Por qué?

Kagome no respondió.

-Kagome ¿Qué hacías aquí sola?

La joven respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Puedes disponer de un hora para cabalgar conmigo? Estoy buscando una cueva de la que me habló Totosai. Dentro hay un tesoro.

-¿Qué tesoro?

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-Primero ayúdame a encontrarla y luego te diré lo que hay dentro. Sé que estás muy atareado pero una hora no es nada ¿Verdad?

Mientras pensaba la respuesta, Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo. En efecto, ese día tenía importantes obligaciones y eso era fundamental, desde luego. No le encontraba sentido a cabalgar por puro placer: No era… productivo.

-Muéstrame el camino Kagome yo te seguiré.

-Gracias Inuyasha- dijo Kagome extasiada.

"Esta pequeña y dulce esposa mía disfruta tanto de los pequeños placeres"- pensó Inuyasha. Y se sintió como un ogro por haber dudado antes de aceptar la petición de Kagome.

La joven no quiso darle tiempo para que se arrepintiera así que tomó las riendas y espoleó al caballo, que salió a galope colina abajo.

Era una amazona experta y eso sorprendió a Inuyasha que la suponía demasiado delicada para las actividades al aire libre.

Inuyasha siguió a su esposa hasta que llegaron al bosque y entonces tomó la delantera.

Anduvieron en zigzag buscando la entrada de la cueva. Después de una hora de búsqueda, Kagome quiso desistir.

-La próxima vez, tendremos que pedirle al viejo Totosai que nos acompañe.

Avanzaron por entre los árboles y se detuvieron en un claro angosto cerca de un arroyo desde el cual se divisaba el valle.

-¿Lista para regresar?- preguntó Inuyasha.

-Yo…Milord, antes quisiera hablar contigo, y si no tuviera tanta hambre te pediría que nos quedáramos aquí todo el día. ¿Notaste lo verde y hermoso que es tu valle?- los ojos le brillaban de malicia- ¡Y pensar que tienes un clima tan benigno todo el año! Me considero muy afortunada, si, si.

El entusiasmo de Kagome aligeró el ánimo de Inuyasha. Nunca la había visto tan alegre y sintió que se le entibiaba el corazón. Para ser sincero, él tampoco quería irse.

-Esposa mía, yo puedo saciar tu apetito.

Kagome se volvió para mirarlo.

-¿Cazaras para conseguir alimento?

-No: siempre traigo conmigo todo lo necesario.

Inuyasha desmontó y la ayudo a bajar de su caballo.

-Kagome, estas demasiado delgada, pesas menos que una pluma.

La muchacha ignoró su crítica.

-Bien, marido mío donde esta esa comida de la cual te jactaste de tener ¿caerá del cielo?

Inuyasha sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Kagome observó que levantaba la solapa de la montura y sacaba un saco bien atado con una cuerda. Inuyasha le indicó que caminaran hasta el claro, mientras el ataba los caballos y luego seguía a su esposa.

-Quítate el manto, lo usaremos de mantel. Extiéndelo sobre el suelo.

-No me parece decente- dijo Kagome en tono insolente, demostrando que en realidad no le importaba si era decente o no.

El ánimo alegre de Kagome incitó a Inuyasha a averiguar sus causas ya que por lo general ella había sido muy reservada.

Minutos después Inuyasha le entregó una gruesa tortilla prepara por él y cocida sobre un cuenco de metal y mezclado con unas ramitas del pino más cercano.

Cuando Kagome la probó, le supo a palillos mezclados con polvo pero no le dijo nada. Le había tomado mucho tiempo prepararla para ella.

-Fue muy considerado de tu parte traer la comida- afirmó.

-Todos los guerreros llevamos comida con nosotros- se sentó junto a ella, se respaldo contra el tronco del árbol y añadió- Cuando salimos a casar o a luchar llevamos todo lo necesario. Los habitantes de las tierras Taisho y Wolfs somos autosuficientes. No necesitamos pan, vino ni carros cargados con ollas y calderos como los soldados ingleses, que son unos flojos. Los mantos nos sirven de tienda de campaña o de manta y el alimento lo sacamos de la tierra.

-¿O se los roban a otros clanes?

-Sí.

-Está mal tomar las cosas sin permiso.

-Así lo hacemos nosotros- volvió a explicar

-¿Los otros clanes también os roban a vosotros?

-No tenemos nada que puedan quitarnos.

¿Todos os robáis los unos a otros?

-Por supuesto.

-Es propio de barbaros- concluyó Kagome en voz alta- ¿Acaso ninguno comercia para obtener lo que necesitan?

-Si algunos lo hacen- respondió Inuyasha- dos veces por año se reúne un consejo cerca de Moray Firth. Asiste ahí los clanes que no están enemistados. Oí decir que en esas reuniones se comercia mucho.

-¿Dices que oíste? ¿Quiere decir que nunca asistes?

-No.

Kagome esperó otra explicación pero Inuyasha guardó silencio.

-¿No eres invitado?- pregunto indignada.

-Mujer, todos son invitados.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no asistes?

-No tengo tiempo, y mucho menos ganas. Por otra parte, como ya te explique miles de veces, no tenemos nada para comerciar.

-¿Y si lo tuvieras?- preguntó Kagome- ¿Asistirías a esa reunión?

Como respuesta Inuyasha se encogió de hombros. Kagome dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Qué piensa el padre Mushin de todo esto?

"es evidente que esta mujer la obsesiona la opinión de los sacerdotes"- pensó Inuyasha.

-No nos lo reprocha, si eso es lo que estas pensando. Sabe que sería en vano. La supervivencia es más importante que esa preocupación mezquina por un pecado venial.

Kagome quedó atónita ante la actitud de su esposo. Y también sintió envidia: debía de ser agradable vivir sin la permanente preocupación de los pecados.

-El padre Mushin es un sacerdote poco común.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es muy bondadoso y eso no es habitual en un sacerdote.

El comentario provocó una expresión de perplejidad en el semblante de Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo son los sacerdotes en Inglaterra?

-Crueles- en cuanto dijo eso, Kagome se arrepintió pues eso significaba meter en el mismo saco a todos los hombres de Dios, compararlos con los pocos clérigos que conocía- tal vez algunos sean bondadosos- agregó con un gesto afirmativo- sin duda, tiene que haber entre ellos hombres buenos, que no crean que la mujer es la última en el amor de Dios.

-¿Qué la mujer es que cosa?

-La última en el amor de Dios- repitió Kagome. Se enderezó pero mantuvo la cabeza gacha- Inuyasha, ya es tiempo de que sepas que no estoy en buenos términos con la iglesia- dijo, como quien realiza una sombría confesión.

-¿Y eso a que se debe Kagome?

-Soy una rebelde- murmuró

Inuyasha sonrió, y Kagome pensó que debí creer que estaba bromeando.

-Soy una rebelde- repitió – no creo todo lo que enseña la iglesia.

-¿Por ejemplo?- pregunto Inuyasha

-No creo que Dios ame menos a las mujeres que a los bueyes.

Inuyasha jamás había escuchado algo tan disparatado.

-¿Quién te dijo…?

-Al obispo Hallwick le gustaba enumerar las jerarquías de Dios para recordarme mi propia insignificancia. Decía que, a menos que yo aprendiera a ser en verdad humilde y sumisa, nunca me reuniría con los ángeles.

-¿Era tu confesor?

-Durante un tiempo lo fue- respondió Kagome- era el consejero y confesor del Barón Naraku, por la importante posición que ocupaba mi… que ocupaba mi primer marido. Me daba muchas penitencias.

Inuyasha percibió el miedo de Kagome. Se inclinó y le puso la mano sobre el hombre y Kagome se crispó.

-Cuéntame… como eran- susurró Inuyasha.

-No- negó con la cabeza. Lamentaba haber hablado del tema.

-Mejor dime… ¿Cuándo regresará Shipoo?

Al ver que cambiaba de tema, Inuyasha resolvió dejarlo pasar. Eran extrañas las inquietudes que atormentaban a su esposa y. a juzgar por el modo en que se retorcía las manos, el obispo Hallwick debía de ser una de las peores.

-Regresará cuando el muro este terminado- respondió- ayer me preguntaste lo mismo.

-Es probable que mañana pregunte lo mismo.

-¿Por qué?

-Un hijo debe vivir con su padre. ¿El acepta la espera? ¿se siente a gusto con la familia de su madre? ¿Confias en ellos?-

Semejantes preguntas, en realidad constituían un insulto ¿acaso suponía que Inuyasha era capaz de dejar a su hijo en manos de malas personas?

-"No creo que sea una insolencia- pensó Inuyasha-por su expresión debe de preocuparse muchos por Shipoo"

-Si Shipoo se sintiera desdichado o lo trataran mal, me lo diría.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia:

-No, quizás nunca lo diga y sufra en silencio.

-¿Por qué crees que haría tal cosa?

-Porque le daría vergüenza, claro. Imaginaria que hizo algo malo y que merece que lo traten con crueldad. Inuyasha, tráelo a casa. Debe estar con nosotros.

Inuyasha la sentó sobre su regazo, le alzó la barbilla y la contempló largo rato, tratando de comprender que era lo que en verdad pensaba.

-Lo traeré de visita.

-¿Cuándo?

-La semana que viene- prometió- cuando lo traiga, le preguntaré si se siente desdichado o si lo tratan mal.

Le cubrió la boca con la mano para que no lo interrumpiera.

-Y mi hijo me dirá la verdad. Y ahora quisiera que me contestes una pregunta, Kagome.

Le quito la mano de la boca, esperó que hiciera un gesto afirmativo y entonces le preguntó:

-¿Cuánto tiempo sufriste en silencio?

-Me has malinterpretado- dijo- yo tuve una infancia maravillosa: mis padres eran gentiles y cariñosos. Mi padre murió hace tres años y aun lo echo de menos.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Ahora está sola, yo jamás habría aceptado venir aquí si Sesshomaru no me hubiese prometido cuidarla. Mi hermano es un buen hijo.

-Tal vez, mientras estuviste casada con el barón, viste a tus padres con frecuencia, pero hay una distancia demasiado grande entre este feudo y la cada de tu madre para visitarla más de una vez al año.

-¿Me dejarías ir a ver a mi madre? – parecía atónita.

-Yo te llevaré – respondió acariciándole las mejillas- pero solo una vez cada año. No puedes pretender ver a tu familia con tanta frecuencia como cuando estabas casada con ese inglés.

-Yo… en aquella época, nunca vi a mis padres.

Fue su turno de mostrarse perplejo.

-¿Acaso tu es… acaso ese Barón no te permitía verlos?- no podía decirle su esposo le hacía hervir la sangre, el ahora era su marido, su esposo, su todo, no ese maldito Barón ingles.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-En aquel entonces yo no quería verlos. ¿No deberíamos regresar? Se hará tarde y ya te aparté demasiado tiempo de tus tareas.

Inuyasha se sintió irritado: lo que Kagome decía no tenía sentido para él. Pareció regocijarse cuando le dijo que podría visitar a su madre una vez al año, pero luego dijo que mientras estuvo casada con el barón prefería no ver a sus padres: eso era una contradicción. A Inuyasha no lo satisfacían esas respuestas a medias, quería una explicación completa. Ahora mismo.

-Kagome…- comenzó en voz sorda- estas contradiciéndote. No me gustan los acertijos…

Kagome estiró las manos para acariciarle el cuello tomándolo por sorpresa, pero Inuyasha no se dejó distraer. Le sujetó la mano para que no volviera a interrumpirlo y continuó:

-Como te dije no me agradan los…

Kagome le acarició del otro lado del cuello y la concentración de Inuyasha desapareció. Dejó escapar un suspiro, lamentando su propia falta de disciplina, le aferró la otra mano, la acercó hacia sí y la besó.

Sólo tenía intenciones de besarla, pero la respuesta entusiasta de Kagome lo hizo desear más. El beso se tornó apasionado. Apretó la boca contra la de su esposa y las lenguas se trabaron en un duelo que imitaba un acto de amor.

Kagome quiso más. Se soltó las manos y le rodeó el cuello hundiendo los dedos en el cabello espeso de su esposo y se removió tratando de acercarse más.

La dulce respuesta de Kagome hizo que Inuyasha se olvidara de sí mismo y tuvo que apelar a toda su voluntad para apartarse. Cerró los ojos para que esa boca provocadora no lo tentara y soltó un fuerte quejido de frustración.

-Cariño, no es el momento- dijo con voz dura.

-No, claro que no- la voz de la muchacha fue un suave susurro.

-Los peligros…

-Claro, si los peligros…

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Debes de creer que soy una desvergonzada al apartarte así de tus responsabilidades.

-Si eso es lo que creo- admitió Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha no la dejaba pensar. Mientras pasaba revista a todos los motivos que los obligaban a regresar de inmediato, le acariciaba uno de sus muslos.

Kagome no podía prestar atención a lo que decía, distraída por ciertos detalles… ese limpio aroma masculino: Inuyasha olía como el aire libre y eso era subyugante.

También la voz del hombre, honda y vibrante. Su tono gruñón ya no la intimidaba, más bien le resultaba excitante.

-Inuyasha.

-¿Qué?- la mano de Inuyasha ascendió por el muslo.

-Yo… quisiera comentarte algo… acerca de las importantes decisiones que he… tomando.

-Puedes decírmelo después.

Kagome asintió.

-¿Hay lobos por aquí?

-A veces- repuso Inuyasha.

-No parece preocuparte.

-Los caballos darán aviso con tiempo. Oh Kagome, tu piel parece de seda.

La joven se echó un poco hacia atrás para poder besarle la barbilla y la mano de Inuyasha llegó a la unión entre los muslos. De manera instintiva, Kagome los separó.

Inuyasha ahuecó la mano sobre esa carne suave y comenzó a acariciarla, al tiempo que los besos se volvían más húmedos y ardientes.

Desvestirse fue una tarea incomoda e irritante pues llevó mucho tiempo, y al tironear de los lazos que le sujetaban las faldas, Kagome los anudo más.

De subió, su esposo impaciente, ya que no podía esperar más, la colocó de horcadas sobre sus caderas, la alzó y se quedó inmóvil.

-Recíbeme dentro de ti- le ordenó con un susurro ronco. Quería gritar "ahora" pero dijo- cuando estés lista cariño.

Kagome se sujetó de los hombros de su esposo y descendió con lentitud, hasta colocarse sobre él. Se miraron a los ojos, mientras que el miembro viril penetraba por completo en ella.

El placer fue casi intolerante. Kagome cerró con fuerza los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido. Se movió hacia delante para besarlo y sintió una cálida oleada de éxtasis. Y comenzó a moverse.

Esos movimientos lentos y provocativos enloquecieron a Inuyasha. La aferró de las caderas y le demostró lo que quería que hiciera. La danza del amor se hizo frenética y los dos perdieron el control. Inuyasha llegó primero al orgasmo pero ayudó a Kagome a alcanzar el propio deslizando la mano entre los cuerpos unidos y acariciándola. Kagome se apretó en torno a su esposo y hundió la cara en la cuerva del cuello de Inuyasha. Al llegar al clímax no paro de gritar y susurrar el nombre de Inuyasha quien la abrazó durante largo rato, luego le alzó la barbilla y le dio un beso apasionado. Las lenguas se enlazaron en un bailen lento y perezoso. Luego la apartó.

-Debes vestirte- le dio un beso pero más corto- estamos perdiendo el día.

Kagome no quiso mostrarse dolida por la actitud de Inuyasha. Sabía que sus deberes lo reclamaban, aunque hubiese preferido disfrutar un poco más de ese momento intimo.

Se lavaron en el arroyo, se vistieron y caminaron juntos hasta donde estaban los caballos.

-No quiero que vuelvas a salir sola, te lo prohíbo. Y cuando volvamos al castillo descansarás.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo lo digo- repuso.

Kagome no tenia ánimos para discutir y tampoco quería que se separaran mientas Inuyasha estuviese de un ánimo irritante.

-Inuyasha.

-¿Qué?

-¿Disfrutaste del momento que compartimos?

-¿Por qué me preguntas semejante cosa? Tendría que ser obvio para ti que lo disfruté.

Tras un elogio tan retorcido, Inuyasha se acercó a su caballo y montó.

-No es obvio- exclamó Kagome

-Pues tendría que serlo- replicó Inuyasha. Imaginó que Kagome esperaba un cumplido y la mente se le puso en blanco de inmediato. No era hábil con las frivolidades ni los arrumacos pero la expresión abatida de Kagome le indico que lo necesitaba. No quería que se sintiera rechazada y mucho menos luego del semejante momento que compartieron.

-Me hiciste olvidar mis deberes- sin duda eso la convencería de lo tentadora que le resultaba.

Sin embargo, para Kagome eso le pareció acusación.

-Te pido disculpas milord. No volverá a suceder.

-Feh mujer tonta, trataba de hacerte un cumplido.

Kagome se sorprendió.

-¿En serio?- dijo con aire incrédulo

-Si es un cumplido. No es frecuente que yo, un Laird olvide sus deberes. Semejante falta de disciplina podría provocar un desastre: ¿acaso eso no es un cumplido?

-Por lo general, los cumplidos no se expresan de ese modo. Quizás por eso no lo comprendí.

Inuyasha refunfuñó. Kagome no entendió que era ese sonido ronco, pero sí que la discusión había terminado.

No volvió a dirigirle la palabra hasta que llegaron a los establos donde le repitió que debía descansar.

-¿Por qué debo descansar? No soy débil.

-No quiero que enfermes- gritó Inuyasha apretando las mandíbulas, y Kagome comprendió que era inútil discutir pero estaba exasperada y no pudo contenerse.

- Se razonable, no puedo pasar todo el día en la cama. Si lo hago, de noche no dormiré.

Inuyasha la hizo bajar del caballo, y le tomó la mano llevándola medio a rastras al castillo.

-Dejaré que te sientes junto al fuego, en el salón. Si quieres, hasta puedes coser.

-Milord, tienes nociones muy rígidas acerca de cómo debo pasar mi tiempo. ¿De dónde las sacaste? ¿Acaso tu madre solía sentarse a coser junto al fuego?

-No.

-¿Y cómo se entretenía?

-Haciendo cosas pesadas. Murió cuando yo era muy pequeño.

La expresión y el tono de Inuyasha hicieron comprender a Kagome que no quera seguir hablando del tema: era evidente que la infancia era un punto doloroso. Pero ese simple comentario le dijo mucho acerca de cómo pensaba su marido. La madre murió a causa de la fatiga de las labores pesadas… y por eso Inuyasha quería que ella descansara todo el día.

-¿Amabas a tu madre?

No le respondió, así que Kagome intento con otra pregunta.

-¿Quién te crió cuando ella murió?

-Nadie y todos.

-No comprendo.

Inuyasha apretó el paso como si quisiera huirle al interrogatorio de Kagome. De pronto se detuvo y se volvió a la mujer.

-No me interesa que entiendas o no. No es necesario. Ve a dentro Kagome.

Cuando quería su esposo podía ser bastante grosero. La apartó de sus pensamientos sin siquiera echar una mirada para atrás para comprobar que obedecía sus órdenes. Kagome permaneció varios minutos de pie sobre las escaleras pensando en Inuyasha. Quería comprenderlo. Era su esposa y le importaba saber que lo hacía feliz y que lo encolerizaba, pues entonces sabría como actuar.

**Continuara:**

**Bueno, creo que en este capítulo Inuyasha se torna más bipolar que nunca XD jeje a él le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos y Kagome aun sufre de miedos extremos, fue muy lastimada en su matrimonio y aun eso la afecta… espero que les haya gustado este capi y que dejen review comentando que les pareció y si tienen algunas dudas… un abrazo a todos... Se les quiere…**

**Atte SIRENA =)**


End file.
